Loving You Is Complicated
by xJessable
Summary: Why him? of ALL people. Why did Tadase change? Why is he so nice? WHY AM I IN LOVE WITH AN ASSHOLE? oh god... my life gets worse and worse. AMUTO::slight KUTAU::slight NAGIRIMA:: slight TADAMU. Read! :D
1. Are You Utterly Retarded!

**Jess: Yay! My very first Shugo Chara fanfic….:3 well.. this is mostly Amuto.. but slight Tadamu.. so its all gudd…:D**

**Ikuto: why is Tadase in this…? Aren't I the one that gets Amu?**

**Tadase: Ikuto-nii-san! Don't say that about Hinamori-san….**

**Ikuto: atleast I SAY her first name..**

**Jess: Shut up…seriously. You're both annoying.**

**Ikuto: I love you, Jessii :3**

**Jess: I may be obsessed with hot guys… but im not falling for it…**

**Ikuto: are you implying that you are attracted to me?**

**Jess: go die in a cup with Beyonce.**

**Ikuto: not after seeing her at the Grammy's…. –shivers-**

**Tadase: Jessii-chan…**

**Jess: don't Jessii-chan me. -.-**

**Tadase: but… there's..**

**Jess: shhhhhh…**

**Ikuto: yeah Tadase.. shhh.**

**Tadase: -sigh- I guess.. –puppy dog eyes-**

**Jess: -twitches- DAMMIT.**

**Ikuto: o.o… just start the damn story…**

**Jess: well then…**

**Tadase: Jessii doesn't own..**

**Ikuto: you have to be fierce when you say it…**

**Tadase: then you do it…**

**Ikuto: well Tadase is a bit OOC…. Anyway…. Jessii doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or anything… because if she did…. I'm pretty sure she'd make herself a character….that fell in love with me…**

**Jess: you know me so well….**

* * *

**Note: sorry for the intrudingness but…. Before I start… it may be a little confusing at first.. because if you have watched Shugo Chara Doki… then well… its starting off at Tadase's confession in a way.… but it's a bit different….because this is AFTER saving Ikuto.. so after Doki… so lets pretend NO ONE confessed in Doki.. its after all that Embryo and Ikuto stuff…**

"**I'm sorry, Amu-chan."**

"**I don't understand…. i…..i….."**

**Tadase leaned in and kissed my cheek.**

"**I'm here…always."**

**Why would he say something like that…. This was… ridiculous.**

_**BEFORE: At Amu's House**_

"**Amu-chaaan! You have a phone call!"**

"**Whoever it is, tell them I'm not home!"**

"**But-"**

"**AMU-CHAN, ITS TADASE-KUN!" yelled Miki**

"**Are you sure, honey?" yelled Amu's mom from downstairs.**

"**WAIT! GIVE ME THE PHONE!"**

"**Jesus… next time make up your mind.." murmed Ran**

**Amu glared at Ran and took the phone.**

"**H-Hello?"**

"**Hey, Hinamori-san."**

**Gulp. Tadase-kun called me. Out of ALL people… it was Tadase… not even IKUTO! **

"**I-is there anything you need, Tadase-kun?"**

"**I need to talk to you. Its very important. Please, meet me at the park in fifteen minutes, please?"**

"**Of course, Tadase-kun."**

"**Arigato, Hinamori-san."**

"**Its…not a problem.."**

"**Well, see you in a few! Bye."**

**That was way weird… What could he possibly want?**

"**You seem tense." Whispered a husky voice.**

**I screamed… well… of course I screamed. You don't hear random whispers in your room… that's just… not normal.**

"**IKUTO!"**

**He laughed and gave me a smirk.**

"**We came to play nya~" said Yoru.**

"**Well, this is the worst possible time for you to be here."**

"**Why's that?" asked Ikuto**

"**I'm meeting- wait! How is this ANY of your business?"**

"**Of course it is… so tell me, Amu."**

"**I'm meeting someone."**

"**Tadase, eh?"**

**How does he always know everything?! Is he like… physic. What a creep…**

"**It doesn't matter. If you're going to bother me.. bother me later. I'm busy today."**

"**Sounds like a deal."**

**Dammit.. he fell for it…oh joy. Tonight is going to be just FUN…**

"**leave, Ikuto."**

"**Aw, but I'm seriously bored. I wanna play with you." Ikuto leaned down and bit Amu's ear.**

"**This is the SECOND time you've done this!" said Amu, as she smacked him away..**

"**You taste so-" Ikuto was interrupted.**

"**Go be a pervert somewhere else. I'm under a lot right now."**

**Ikuto was quite surprised at Amu's reaction.**

"**Hm.. I see. I'll ask later. Bye, Amu." **

**Ikuto walked out the balcony and jumped to the ground.**

"**Amu-chan… he didn't seem to be such a bother today." Said Su.**

"**I'm glad." Said a voice from behind them.**

"**Dia! Did you come to play?" asked Ran, Miki and Su all together.**

"**Yes! I want to hear what Tadase-kun says."**

**Amu sweatdropped. That's… the reason she came out of her egg… to eavesdrop. I guess Dia is a airhead would-be self… wow. deep inside im an airhead. That's depressing.**

"**I think Amu-chan zoned out…" whispered Miki to Ran**

"**I did no such thing!"**

"**Then get a move on it… you have five minutes to get to the park."**

**FIVE MINUTES?!?!?! Had ikuto really wasted that much time? Oh he will PAY later… that stupid, ungreatful…**

"**Here Amu-chan, wear this." Said Miki as she layed out a bunch of clothes.**

"**A dress…?"**

"**Its so pretty, Amu-chan!" gushed Dia.**

"**Fine…" **

**Amu put the dress on quickly and looked in the mirror.**

"**I look.."**

"**GORGEOUS!" said Miki**

"**AMAZING!" yelled Ran**

"**Cute Desu~" said Su**

"**SHINY!" gushed Dia.**

**Everyone looked at Dia, confused.**

"**uhh…what?"**

**Dia floated toward Amu.**

"**What are you-"**

**She attacked the necklace that Amu had been wearing and hugged it without letting go.**

"**uhh..Dia?**

**She was completely out of it.**

"**Oh shiny. Shiny shiny shiny…. Suki yo, shiny."**

**She really IS an airhead…**

"**let's get a move on, Amu-chan. We have less than a minute!" said Ran.**

"**How am I supposed to get there on time now!"**

**Miki looked to Su who looked to Ran as they all nodded.**

"**CHARACTER CHANGE!" yelled Ran.**

"**WHAAAAAAA?!?!?!" yelled Amu**

"**Hehe, let's go!" said Amulet Heart as she ran out the door at top speed towards the park.**

"**Go Amu-chan.. Go Go Amu-chan!" cheered Su and Miki.**

**Amu finally reached the park and went back to normal.**

"**RAN! STOP DOING THAT?!"**

"**I'm sorry, Amu-chan. But look on the bright side, you're here on time."**

"**I guess you're right. Look! There's Tadase-kun!"**

**Dia suddenly floated away from amu's necklace and smiled.**

"**Yay! ****Eavesdropping**** time."**

"**Oh god… here I go."**

**Amu walked towards Tadase and took a deep breath. Its time…**

"**Hinamori-san!"**

**Amu smiled at Tadase and greeted him.**

"**Hey Tadase-kun."**

"**I'm so glad you could make it, I'm really happy you're here."**

**Amu started dramatically blushing and tried not to scream.**

"**M-Me too.."**

**Tadase smiled and looked at Amu for several seconds.**

"**Has anyone ever told you…that you have the most ****beautiful eyes****?"**

**That one really hit Amu because she could barely breath.**

"**Only a minute into the conversation and Amu-chan is already suffocating…" said Miki**

"**Shouldn't we help her, desu~"**

"**Shhh, girls. I'm trying to listen." Said Dia.**

"**This disappoints me…" said Miki, with a mad expression**

"**Actually…n-no… but th-thank you…" said Amu.**

**Tadase gave a dazzling smile.**

"**So.. what was the reason you invited me down here?"**

"**Hinamori-san.."**

**Tadase's face was suddenly serious, which really surprised Amu, because she'd never seen this side of him…**

"**Yes?"**

"**What I'm about to tell you may change…a lot. And it all depends on how you react."**

"**Okay…"**

**Tadase hesitated for a minute.. and suddenly took Amu's hand in his and looked at her.**

"**I-I remember… that day… when you stood up and told me that you liked me… well… it was really Amulet Heart…. But.. what I said.. wasn't me… so in a way.. Kiseki turned down Ran… but that doesn't matter anymore… neither does the time I confessed to Amulet Heart…. And.. she really did dazzle my eyes… she was so… beautiful… sweet…nice.. but I realize now that… that whole time.. that girl was you.. I've been paying a lot of attention to you… making sure your safe… and that time… when we saved Ikuto… I swore to you that I'd protect you… every word of that.. I meant… and every day that passes… becomes harder for me to think about who I really am… I told you.. that if I got the embryo.. I'd wish for that stronger self.. but the thing is… I am strong… if I'm about to tell you… what I need to… that means im far stronger than I expected… so Hinamori-san…"**

**Amu looked at him, confused.**

"**Y-Yes?"**

"**I love you, Amu-chan."**

**Amu completely went out of it and could no longer move.**

"**Did you just…"**

"**I confessed to the person I'm in love with."**

"**M-me?"**

"**Yes…you. And… I see…that bond you two have.."**

"**Us two?"**

"**You and Ikuto…."**

"**What bond do we have, exactly?"**

"**the two people that contain the humpty lock and dumpty key.. well… its like eternal love… and I swear to you, Amu… I WILL beat Ikuto one day… and I will definitely hold the key in my hand and have you."**

**Amu was shocked. Was this REALLY the sweet Tadase that Amu longed for?**

"**This is stupid. You can't just-" Amu was interrupted.**

"**I'm here for you… I always am.. I want you to be able to talk to me… I really truly do…"**

"**Why would you ever want to hurt someone that's like a brother to you!?"**

"**Amu-chan." **

"**What?"**

"**Its for you."**

"**Don't do something as stupid as that for me!"**

"**I'm sorry, Amu-chan."**

"**I don't understand…. i…..i….."**

**Tadase leaned in and kissed my cheek.**

"**I'm here…always."**

**Why would he say something like that…. This was… ridiculous.**

"**Tadase… i… I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye…"**

"**Wait…"**

**Tadase grabbed Amu's hand.**

"**What is it?"**

"**I love you, Amu."**

**Amu sighed.**

"**Thank you."**

**She walked away out of the park.. where she could no longer feel Tadase's presence..**

**This is ridiculous… **

_**At home**_

**Amu dropped on her bed and grunted.**

**"What a day!" she murmered into her pillow**

**I'm truly happy that the prince confessed but… after what he said about not losing to Ikuto.. which made no sense… after all… Ikuto doesn't even like me… I guess… Tadase seems.. different… maybe I can talk to Ikuto… I mean… its worth a try…**

**"Hey…Ran, Miki, Su, Dia?"**

**"Yes, Amu-chan?" they chimed in**

**"Do you think Ikuto will come tonight?"**

**"Amu…he's been coming here the past week…like a stalker…I'm certain he'll come tonight…" said Ran**

**"Like a stalker..eh?"**

**I fell off the bed and screamed.**

**"YOU SICK BASTARD!"**

**"Sorry… but because of that Kiddy King, I was bored all day with no one to play with…**_**Amu."**_

**"Why did you say my name like that…?" I said, twitching..**

**"You look fantastic…"**

**Then… he did it. He completely blew everything.**

**"Oh my god…?" whispered Miki to herself..**

**"Go Ikuto! Nya~."**

**"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO.. YOU ARE SO DEAD!"**

**"That isn't cute at all…besides what did I do..?"**

**"Oh.. I don't know.. you're the best person ever.. WHAT DO YOU THINK?! YOU SQUEEZED MY BUTT! YOU SICK CAT!"**

**Ikuto shrugged and took some sardines from Yoru's hands.**

**"My fishies, nya~!" said Yoru with tears in his eyes.**

**"Awww.. here Yoru.." Su handed Yoru more of his "fishies."**

**"Yay! Nya~!"**

**He never changes….**

**"Amu."**

**"What do YOU want?" said Amu with an annoyed expression.**

**"I'm too lazy to move. Carry me to bed."**

**"And why should I even TOUCH a sick pervert like you?"**

**"Because im a cute cuddly kitty."**

**"Yeah… right. Keep dreaming, lover boy."**

**Ikuto placed his head in Amu's lap.**

**"You're so comfortable… I guess fat and jiggly people do have their benefits.."**

**"IM WHAT?!"**

**Amu picked up Ikuto's head and let it drop on the floor.**

**"OW! Cat's have feelings too, you know?" said Ikuto, rubbing his head**

"**You can leave."**

**"Why..? didn't you want me here, anyway?"**

**"Yeah.. before you ruined everything with your gross tactics.."**

**"Aww.. I'm sorry.. I'll be good… I promise."**

**Ikuto leaned against the bed and looked down at Amu, who was sitting on the floor.**

**"Fine.. but if you do one more sick thing… you're out. Got it, Cat boy?"**

**"Yes, Miss Bossy."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Nothing.'**

**"Hn."**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing."**

**There goes that awkward silence…**

**"Why is it that WHENEVER I'm around you.. its either really perverted.. or really awkward?"**

**"I don't know. I guess its because its you."**

**"No. I think its you."**

**"Its you."**

**"Its you, Idiot."**

"**Fine then. Its both of us."**

**"Can't it be serious for once..?"**

**"Fine… but it better be interesting."**

**"Then I won't tell you."**

**"Wait… I'll listen.. I swear."**

**"Okay.. and NO BEING NASTY."**

**Ikuto pouted in a really cute way..**

**"Plea-" he was interrupted.**

**"NO!"**

**Ikuto smirked.**

**"Okay.. tell me." He said preparing for a LONG conversation.**

**Amu sighed and looked at her charas, who nodded.**

**"Well, its about many things.. but I'll start off at the least important."**

**Amu waited for a response from Ikuto, which only came in a bored glare.**

**"I need to know right away… are you good with Tadase or not?"**

**"What kind of a question is that…?**

**"Well, its just that… after what he said…-"**

**"What did he say?"**

**"He said.. that the bond we have between lock and key…is like eternal love and that… one day, he would get the lock from you and I'd be his.. but it makes no sense… because you don't even like me to begin with."**

**"Amu."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"The two people that bear the lock and the key, are to fall in love. Of course, that doesn't mean anything. You don't like me, so its proving that it's a silly old rumor. When my father had the key, he gave my mother the lock and they fell in love trough time. My dad once told me, that the girl I am destined to be with… is the one that I love being around. But…that doesn't matter. Oh an Tadase is just jealous. He thinks he could never have you… so he's taking it out on me. Don't sweat it too much, alright?"**

**Wow… he was actually helpful for once… I like him like this… he seems…kind and sweet but who knew that the lock and the key meant so much…**

**"I see, thanks Ikuto. I really enjoy it when you actually listen to me…"**

**"Its no problem.."**

**"But… I want to know…"**

**"What?"**

**"Don't YOU love someone?"**

**"I do. You."**

**"I don't believe that. You lie way too much."**

**"Well, I'm being serious right now…"**

**"I still don't believe you."**

**"I guess I'm the boy who cried wolf." Said Ikuto, looking at Amu with sad eyes.**

**Ikuto was being stupid again… right? He couldn't POSSIBLY have meant what he said… I mean.. come on… its Ikuto… The I'm-So-Hot-And-Totally-Perverted-With-Innocent-Little-Girls-That-Still-Have-Their-Virginity guy.**

**"I can tell you want to be alone, so I'll leave."**

**Ikuto stood up and walked to the balcony door.**

**"Wait!" Amu stood up and ran but tripped over some books that were left lying on the floor. She closed her eyes, and waited for the cold hard floor to meet her head, but instead, she fell on something soft…warm.**

**"Please, be careful, Amu." Said Ikuto looking at Amu, who was in his arms.**

**Amu began blushing drastically and said nothing.**

**"I-ikuto…"**

**"You're welcome."**

**Ikuto flashed her a big smirk and gently laid her down on the floor.**

**"I-Idiot, I fell because you left so suddenly."**

**"You didn't have to come after me."**

**"Well, I didn't want… its just that…"**

**"Sounds like you LOVE me."**

**Amu turned deep red.**

**"I so do not!"**

**Ikuto laughed quietly to himself.**

**"God, you are so naïve and gullible."**

**"Well, this whole thing is your fault."**

**"As if."**

**Ikuto walked in front of Amu to face her and looked down at her. Amu looked at him glaring at her and blushed.**

**"W-what?"**

**Ikuto took a few more seconds to look at Amu then turned around.**

**"I'm going to go. Bye, Amu."**

**"Wait! Why were you looking at me like I have something on my face?! Hey! Wait!"**

**"Amuu-chan!" yelled Ami as she walked into the room.**

**Amu turned her head quickly to the window, but noticed that Ikuto had already gone.**

**"Y-yes, Ami?"**

**"OH! PRETTY LITTLE PEOPLE! IS SHE NEW!" yelled Ami, pointing at Dia's egg.**

**"Yeah… she is. Her name's Dia. Be gentle with her."**

**"Hai, Amu-chan!"**

**"Why did you come up here?"**

**"Oh yeah! You have a visitor. A short, pretty girl!"**

**Could it be Rima? What is she doing here…?**

**"Uh, okay… thanks Ami."**

**Why would I have a visitor at 7:00 o'clock? **

* * *

**Jess: That sucked.. so bad. But.. it took me.. so long.**

**Ikuto: Why am I so perverted?**

**Jess: are you utterly retarded?**

**Amu: REVIEW :3**


	2. Why Would I Want To Hurt You?

**Jess: Hello wonderful people of this world! Please… if you can.. I really would like to have more reviews this time….. I mean…. I don't want to have to stop making chapters for this….**

**Ikuto: -whispers- psssttt. If you're reading this, Jessica is a crazy stu-**

**Jess: I'm what?**

**Ikuto: Crazy…Stu….pendous…. person?**

**Jess: Stupendous? Really…? That's the best you could do?**

**Ikuto: Well, Its not li-**

**Jess: Just Shut up.**

**Ikuto: Wa-**

**Jess: STOP TALKING.**

**Tadase: …**

**Jess: You got a problem, short white boy?**

**Tadase: o.e…. uh…no.**

**Jess: Good. **

**Ikuto: …**

**Jess: …**

**Tadase: …**

**Amu: While they are having their awkward silence…uhh… JESSICA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. If she did, then Ikuto would be iron man… who would kill Tadase with his finger. **

_Recap:_

"_Hai, Amu-chan!"_

_"Why did you come up here?"_

_"Oh yeah! You have a visitor. A short, pretty girl!"_

_Could it be Rima? What is she doing here…?_

_"Uh, okay… thanks Ami."_

_Why would I have a visitor at 7:00 o'clock? _

_**This is all so weird… so many surprises in one day. What could Rima want?**_

_**Amu walked to the front door and quickly shoved it open.**_

_**"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE, RIMA!"**_

_**My eyes suddenly widened to see that the short, pretty girl wasn't Rima.**_

_**"TADASE-KUN?!"**_

_**"Hi, Amu-chan, I'm sorry but I'm not Rima…"**_

_**Amu felt humiliated… she wanted to scream at Ami.**_

_**"No… I'm sorry.. Ami told me that a 'short, pretty girl' was at the door…"**_

_**Tadase seemed hurt by that.**_

_**"I…see…"**_

_**"You don't look like a girl at all! I swear… you're the cutest guy I've ever seen!"**_

_**I placed my hands over my mouth. I really said it…**_

_**"You…really think so?" said Tadase, blushing.**_

_**I gulped then nodded. And then Tadase could tell that I wanted a topic change.**_

_**"Well, Amu-chan, the reason I came down here so suddenly is because you dropped this."**_

_**Tadase held out his hand, which had a small, shining ring.**_

_**"Oh my god… The ring my grandmother gave me before she died…."**_

_**Tadase looked at me with pity in his eyes.**_

_**"I'm sorry…"**_

_**Amu smiled at him, placed the ring on her finger, and gave Tadase a tight hug. **_

_**"Please, Don't feel bad. She was in misery… but please Tadase-kun, come in!"**_

_**"Are you sure? I'm not being a burden?"**_

_**"Of course not."**_

_**Amu took him by the hand and pulled him in. **_

_**"Wow…"**_

_**Tadase looked around then looked back at Amu.**_

_**"This house is so cute and classy, like you."**_

_**Amu blushed and hid her face.**_

_**"Amu-chan?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"I'm really sorry about earlier… My 'Kiseki' side came in… you're right, I wouldn't hurt Ikuto. Please, forgive me."**_

_**"I forgave you already. Lets just forget it, ok?"**_

_**"And…"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**Tadase looked at Amu with a strong blush upon his cheeks.**_

_**"I love you, Amu-chan."**_

_**I looked down, turning a million shades of red.**_

_**"A-Arigato."**_

_**After an hour of talking and laughing with Tadase, he decided he needed to leave before his parents got worried.**_

_**Amu walked up to her room and quickly laid down, letting her sleep take over.**_

_**That night, many things ran through her head. She let them slip.. Her feelings for Ikuto, for Tadase... who she wanted to be… everything came out and wandered her mind.**_

_**Next Morning.**_

_**"Amu-chaaan! Its morning tiiime! Wakey Wakey, Shine and Rise!" said Ran**_

_**Amu stood up in her bed and yawned.**_

_**"Its Rise and Shine."**_

_**Dia came to Amu's side.**_

_**"For you its Shine and Rise because you always shine. Everywhere you are." **_

_**I smiled at Dia, and got up to get ready for another exhausting day of school.**_

_**After school at the Royal Garden**_

_**"I'm tired, can I go home now?" asked Yaya, leaning back in her seat.**_

_**Nagihiko and Rima were watering the flowers while Amu, Tadase, and Yaya were looking the gym schedules.**_

_**"Isn't Kukai coming later?" asked Yaya, getting excited.**_

_**"Yeah, he said he'll come by in half an hour." Said Tadase**_

_**Riiiinng.**_

_**"Amu… is that your phone?" asked Nagihiko**_

_**"Oh yeah… my bad."**_

_**Amu picked up the phone.**_

_**"Hello? What.. a tall, fat kitty in my room? OH! God… Okayy Ami, I'll be there in a few minutes."**_

_**Amu hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket.**_

_**"Big fat kitty?" asked Rima**_

_**"Oh yeah, I guess Ami brought another.. stray..cat in."**_

_**"I see, want us to come help, Amu-chan?" asked Tadase**_

_**"Oh no, I'm good. Besides, I'm exhausted…I'm going to head home. I'll hang with you guys later."**_

_**"If you say so…" said Nagihiko, waving goodbye.**_

_**Rima hugged Amu and said her goodbyes as well as Tadase and Yaya.**_

_**"Bye guys, see you later."**_

_**Thank god. I'm so glad they didn't suspect I was talking about Ikuto. **_

_**Amu ran home and ran to her room.**_

_**"Ami-"**_

_**"Amuu-chaaan! YOU HAVE A KITTY BOYFRIEND."**_

_**Oh god…**_

_**"No, this 'kitty' is just an idiot I happen to know."**_

_**"Oh, I like his floaty buddy." Said Ami, while playing with Yoru.**_

_**"Hey Amu." Said Ikuto**_

_**"YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF AMI DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU!?"**_

_**"Well… I'm not stupid."**_

_**"Like hell you aren't."**_

_**"What's got you so… pissy?"**_

_**"I'm tired, ok?"**_

_**"Then go sleep."**_

_**I looked at Ami, who ran downstairs yelling something like "MOMENT!"**_

_**Amu bend down to sit on her bed but crashed to the floor.**_

_**"OW!"**_

_**Ikuto came and sat beside her.**_

_**"Are you okay?"**_

_**"I'm fine."**_

_**Then came that awkward silence. Until Ikuto broke it by scooting closer to Amu and placing her head on his chest. Amu breathed in and blushed but she wouldn't budge.**_

_**"Sleep."**_

_**"Bu-"**_

_**"Just sleep, im here."**_

_**His body is so…warm… I let myself shut my eyes.**_

_**Ikuto was leaning against the bed and looked down at Amu. He smiled sweetly.**_

_**This moment.. couldn't be ruined… I hope it didn't.**_

_**"Amu."**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"If you were pretty, I'd kiss you right now."**_

_**That blew it. That perfect moment. He ruins everything. I actually.. was falling for him at that moment… but now…**_

_**"YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled Amu while beating the crap out of him.**_

_**Amu ran out of her room and leaned against the closed door. **_

_**"Woah…" came a voice from the side.**_

_**Amu slowly turned her head, to meet the gaze of the Guardians.**_

_**"T-Tadase…Yaya…Rima…Nagihiko…Kukai…" Her voice trailed off..**_

_**"I…I…I.." said Tadase, looking down**_

_**Yaya stepped forward.**_

_**"TELL ME EVERYTHING, AMU-CHAN!" said Yaya, smiling. **_

_**Then, things got much worse. Ikuto came out of the room. His clothes were messed up and his hair was everywhere due to Amu's beating.**_

_**"Amu, next time… DON'T DO IT SO HARD! ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT FOR A CAT!"**_

_**"Wha-" **_

_**Tadase looked at Amu with the saddest eyes ever, and ran out with tears filling his eyes.**_

_**My life… is amazing.**_

_**Ikuto stepped back but missed the floor and fell down the stairs, hitting his head right on the wall.**_

_**"MOTHER FU-" Ikuto was interrupted by Rima bursting out laughing. **_

_**"Sissy, why is the fat kitty on the floor, bleeding?"**_

_**This comment made Rima only fall to the floor and laugh… it almost looked like a seizure.**_

_**"THAT IS THE BEST GAG I HAVE EVER SEEN!"**_

_**Ami was standing right in front of where Ikuto had fallen.**_

_**After several minutes of laughing, cursing, and sweatdropping, Ikuto picked himself up and walked back up the stairs.**_

_**"Amu..? what was happening in there?" asked Kukai..**_

_**"It is NOT what it looks like."**_

"_**What are you talking about? We just had our first romantic moment."**_

_**"SHUT UP!"**_

_**"Is that true, Amu?" asked Rima.**_

_**"NO! I WOULD NEVER LOVE THIS IDIOT! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS HIM AND HIS STUPID CHARA CAN GO DIE FOR ALL I CARE! I HATE THEM! I REALLY HARE THEM!"**_

_**Ikuto's eyes widened and he looked down with a pained look. Yoru teared up at Amu's words and left.**_

_**"A-amu… that was… kind of harsh…" said Kukai, rubbing the back of his head.**_

_**"I'm going to leave. Goodbye, Amu." Said Ikuto, as he walked through the front door and left.**_

_**"Aw, he was sad…" said Yaya**_

_**"Amu, what REALLY happened?" said Nagihiko, after being silent for a long time.**_

_**"I was tired.. so I laid in bed.. and well.. I fell down and Ikuto… let me sleep in his lap… but then… he said something rude.. so I beat him up.. and now Tadase hates me."**_

_**"I think Ikuto does too.." said Nagihiko**_

_**"What are you saying?"**_

_**"Instead of hurting one person.. that could easily be fixed.. you hurt another person.. who won't ever forgive you."**_

_**Nagihiko's words hit her. She must have really hurt Ikuto… she would go and look for him later… but she had to fix things with Tadase first.**_

_**"I'm going to find Tadase."**_

* * *

_**Jess: another cliff hanger…:3 im amazing.**_

_**Ikuto: -is locked in a closet- GET ME THE HELL OUT**_

_**Jess: no.**_

_**Ikuto: I'll kiss you.**_

_**Jess: no.**_

_**Ikuto: I'll sleep with you.**_

_**Jess: no.**_

_**Ikuto: I'll kill Tadase.**_

_**Jess: why in hell would I care?**_

_**Tadase: that was mean…**_

_**Amu: anyway.. REVIEW! :3**_


	3. Rub My Feet, BITCH!

**Jess: Yay! Shugo Shugo time :D yay. I pwn all. **

**Ikuto: -is finally out of closet- :D**

**Jess: …**

**Ikuto: What…?**

**Jess: Why are you smiling like a gay asswhole..?**

**Ikuto: -.- You disappoint me.**

**Jess: You wanna say that again? Because remember.. this is MY story.. I can make you suffer whatever you want…**

**Ikuto: Yeah..right.**

**Jess: -gets a whip and electric eels- **

**Ikuto: o.o –hugs knees-**

**Jess: Good kitty.**

**Tadase: o.o**

**Jess: I forgot about you.. but now that you said something… you're getting the punishment.**

**Tadase: but I only said…**

**Jess: HUSH, COMMONER.**

**Tadase: That's my line.**

**Jess: Get me a soda with a hint of lemon, servant.**

**Tadase: how does that work.. first I'm a commoner.. now I'm a servant..**

**Jess: -still has eels and whip-**

**Tadase: -gets soda-**

**Jess: WHERE IS THE LEMON?!**

**Tadase: Sorry, Your Highness.**

**Amu: Here is the Disclaimer… JESSICA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA. If she did, Tadase would have some "mhm" in his "mhm".**

_Recap:_

"_What are you saying?"_

_ "Instead of hurting one person.. that could easily be fixed.. you hurt another person.. who won't ever forgive you."_

_Nagihiko's words hit her. She must have really hurt Ikuto… she would go and look for him later… but she had to fix things with Tadase first._

_ "I'm going to find Tadase."_

_**Later On:**_

_ "I ruined a lot didn't i, guys."_

_ "Not completely…" said Su_

_ "I mean, all you did was lose Ikuto and Tadase…" said Dia, with a smile._

_ "D-Dia… I don't think your helping Amu-chan." Whispered Miki _

_What am I supposed to do? I can't just go down to Tadase's house. I don't think he'd answer the door… but I guess its worth a try._

_ "I'm going to Tadase-kun's house."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes."_

_Amu stood up and walked outside. She looked around and noticed her friend Michaela sitting alone on a bench._

_**(My real life friend, Michaela, wanted to be in it.. so here she is… as part of it.)**_

_ "Hi Michaela! What's wrong?"_

_ "I can't…"_

_She can't…?_

_ "I can't…play the violin right… I don't deserve to be a musician. I should… just give up."_

_ "No! Michaela… don't say that. If you make one mistake… its not bad…"_

_ "I DON'T DESERVE TO BE A MUSICIAN!" screamed Michaela as an X-egg came out of her._

_ "Uh-oh, Amu-chan!" yelled Miki_

_ "Hai!"_

_**My heart… UNLOCK! Amulet Spade!**_

_ At that moment, the x-egg turned into an x-character._

_ "Useless…. USELESS!!!!!!!!" screamed the x-character, as it blasted musical notes at Amu._

_ "Use your Prism Music, Amu!" said Miki, in Amu's head._

_**PRISM MUSIC!**_

___"Useless!" it through an even stronger ray of musical notes, and this time, Amu's Music baton was knocked out of her hands._

_ "Amu-chan!" screamed Dia, Su, and Ran_

_Amu closed her eyes and blocked her head to prepare for the impact. The only problem was… the pain never came. Amu opened her eyes and saw that Tadase had activated his shield to protect Amu._

_ "T-Tadase…kun…"_

_ "Daijoubu, Amu-chan?" [Daijoubu meaning "are you okay?"]_

_ "Y-yes…" _

_Tadase held out his hand but instead of taking it, Amu began tearing up._

_ "Amu-chan…"_

_ "Gomennasai…" said Amu, standing up and wiping her tears._

_ "USELESS!" screamed the character._

_Amu looked at the x-character._

_ "Just because you mess up once, doesn't mean you need to put yourself down for the rest of your life!"_

_ "Huh?" said the x-character, as It looked down._

_**Negative Heart… Lock On!**_

_Amu watched as the x on the character was shattered and turned into a chara._

_ "Arigato, Amu-chan. My name is Otaku. I will see you very soon." Said a pretty, cosplaying chara._

_ "A-Amu?" said Michaela as she stood up._

_ "Hey, if you ever make a mistake, don't blame yourself and don't call yourself weak. You must first be weak before you get stronger."  
Michaela gave Amu a smile._

_ "Arigato, Amu-chan."_

_Michaela got her violin case, and ran home._

_ "Amu-chan.."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Suki dayo." [ meaning "I love you."]_

_ "Arigato, Tadase-kun and.. about earlier…"_

_ "That doesn't matter. Nagihiko explained it all… I'm truly sorry."_

_Amu smiled as Tadase hugged her._

_ "I'll walk you home."_

_ "Okay."_

_On the way home, Tadase walked silently beside Amu, as she blushed and looked down at the ground. By now, Amu was shivering from the cold._

_ "Are you cold..?"_

_ "N-no.. I'm fine."_

_Tadase smiled and took Amu's hand._

_ "You'll be warm soon, Amu-chan."_

_ "Arigato…"_

_After walking alongside each other, hand in hand, for a few minutes, they finally reached Amu's house._

_ "Thanks for taking me home.."_

_ "Its not a problem.. but do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow?"_

_Amu hesitated… there was something she needed to fix.. but Tadase's eyes look just so… cute!_

_ "Sure. I'd love to."_

_ "Alright. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Amu-chan."_

_ "B-bye."_

_**9:00 at night:**_

_ "Amu-chaaan! I'm tired. Can we please go to sleep…?"_

_ "Fine… I'm tired too."_

_Amu got under her covers and shut her eyes until she noticed a warm breath against her face…_

_ "AHH!" she screamed_

_ "God, could you be any louder?"_

_Ikuto… was… in… my… bed…_

_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"_

_ "What do you think?"_

_ "Being a PERVERT!"_

_ "No, waiting for you. But you didn't come, so I fell asleep."_

_Waiting for me…_

_ "Why were you waiting for me…?"_

_ "There's… something I need to say. I know what you said earlier wasn't true.. right?"_

_ "Of course not. I was just pissed."_

_Ikuto smiled at that, and patted Amu's head._

_ "So if I tell you what I need to, can you not hate me?"_

_ "I won't hate you if you don't do anything perverted…"_

_ "I promise. I want to be serious right now."_

_Wow.. it must be something important._

_Amu looked at Ikuto, waiting for him to say something, but in response, she only got a small grin._

_ "I think I'm in love with you."_

_Amu gasped and looked at Ikuto, wide-eyed._

_ "You…what?" she managed to breath out._

_ "I love you."_

_So, maybe he DID love her and maybe she loved him back… after all.. he DID make her blush and smile…_

_ "I-ikuto…"_

_Ikuto hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head._

_ "I've wanted to tell you these words for so long… but I waited for the right moment… but… I always changed the mood by teasing you. Now, I finally managed to confess."_

_Amu was completely speechless._

_ "You were tired…right?"_

_Amu nodded with a deep blush on her cheeks. Ikuto laughed and pushed her to her bed._

_ "Go to sleep."_

_She said nothing._

_ "Fine."_

_Ikuto pushed her under the covers and turned off the light. _

_ "What are-"_

_Ikuto got under the covers with her, and intertwined his legs with Amu's._

_ "P-pervert! What are you doing!"_

_ "I'm cold."_

_ "Get OFF!"_

_Amu kicked Ikuto, which resulted in him falling to the floor._

_ "Ow…"_

_ "Gomennasai, but its MY bed."_

_ "So..?"_

_ "So… I sleep here. If you're going to stay here, then you're sleeping on the floor."_

_ "Well, if you were at MY house, I'd let you sleep in my bed."_

_ "I'm sure your family doesn't care if you have a girl spending the night."_

_ "That's true."_

_Amu sighed._

_ "Fine. If you sleep in here, NO tangling your cold feet with mine, okay?"_

_ "Okay.."_

_Amu scoot over in her bed and placed a pillow in Ikuto's area._

_ "Amu…"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Since, you're letting me sleep here, does that mean…"_

_ "Ikuto, I have. For a long time… but… I didn't notice it. Until you told me…"_

_ "So you're saying you love me…?"_

_ "Yeah. I am." Said Amu, and she blushed and put her face into her pillow._

_Ikuto searched for Amu's hand and placed her hand in his._

_ "You're freezing."_

_ "You're…really hot."_

_ "Why thank you."_

_ "I didn't mean it tha-"_

_ "I know you did inside."_

_Amu couldn't help but laugh at that._

_ "God, you're so cliché."_

_ "You know it."_

_ "Why do you hide yourself with this… perverted character?"_

_ "I don't know… I guess its just fun teasing you."_

_ "…of course it is…"_

_Ikuto laughed and closed his eyes._

_ "Wait… do you snore?"_

_ "Today, I will."_

_ "That's just plain messed up."_

_ "I'm kidding." Said Ikuto, with his eyes still closed. _

_ "Ikuto… if you had the embryo… what would you wish for?"_

_ "That's hard… probably nothing… I have everything."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah…"_

_Ikuto leaned in and kissed Amu's forehead._

_ "Go to sleep."_

_ "Its only 9:30 though…"_

_ "You were exhausted 30 minutes ago…"_

_ "That's before you came."_

_Ikuto smiled and let himself go to sleep, allowing Amu to sleep peacefully._

_**Jess: . No.**_

_**Ikuto: …o.o**_

_**Michaela: woah. How did I get here?**_

_**Jess: You are the virgin sacrifice.**_

_**Michaela: WHAT?!**_

_**Tadase: yay. I get to do something to someone.**_

_**Jess: uh. No.**_

_**Tadase: but.. but… but..**_

_**Jess: -still has whip and eels- RUB MT FEET, Maid.**_

_**Tadase: make Ikuto do it.**_

_**Ikuto: I'm too sexy.**_

_**Michaela: RUB MINE, BITCH! –has a tazer-**_

_**Ikuto: but im a cat…**_

_**Michaela: I LOVE kitties. RUB!**_

_**Jess: yeah.. rub Ikuto.**_

_**Tadase: -laughs-**_

_**Jess: SHUT UP SERVANT. RUB MY DAMN FEET.**_

_**Tadase: T-T**_

_**Ikuto: -rubbing Michaela's feet- T-T**_

_**Michaela: TOAST! To foot rubs. –clings glass of tequila to jessica's glass-**_

_**Jess: Yes…**_

_**Amu: well… REVIEW :D**_


	4. Ami, Get The FUCK OUT!

_**Jess: -singing- cause the girl.. that you want… she was TEARING US APART.**_

_**Ikuto: why the violent intro?**_

_**Jess: go suck on Tadase.**_

_**Tadase: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BASH ON ME.**_

_**Jess: I don't really know.**_

_**Riley: WHERE…IS…KUKAI!**_

_**Jess: o.e**_

_**Awkward Silence.**_

_**Ikuto: So, do I still have to suck on that… kid.**_

_**Tadase: I'm a 6**__**TH**__** grader.**_

_**Jess: I'm in 8**__**th**__**, BITCH!**_

_**Riley: … didn't I ask where Kukai is… ANSWER ME.**_

_**Jess: over there. –points at Tadase-**_

_**Riley: KUKAI! –attacks Tadase like a crazy rapist fangirl-**_

_**Ikuto: o.e im SO glad you didn't say my name…**_

_**Jess: WAIT NO.. HE'S RIGHT THE-**_

_**Riley: WHERE?!?**_

_**Jess: im feeling nice. –points to acid- in there.**_

_**Riley: o.o YAY –dives in acid-**_

_**Ikuto: …**_

_**Tadase: …**_

_**Jess: :3**_

_**Amu: well…to be continued. xD anyway, Jessica DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. If she did, then there would be a crazy Kukai obsessed fan. xD**_

Ikuto leaned in and kissed Amu's forehead.

"Go to sleep."

"Its only 9:30 though…"

"You were exhausted 30 minutes ago…"

"That's before you came."

Ikuto smiled and let himself go to sleep, allowing Amu to sleep peacefully.

_**Next Morning:: Noon.**_

_It was a warm Saturday Afternoon, and Amu was still asleep. Dia and Miki were the only two awake, so they decided to go for a walk. Su and Ran remained sleeping along with Amu. Ikuto had snuck out, since her parents were coming in almost every half hour. Amu began stirring in her sleep and rolled off the bed, onto the cold, hard floor._

_ "What…a great way to wake up." Murmured Amu to herself._

_Silence._

_ "Ahem… WHAT a GREAT way to WAKE UP!"_

_Silence._

_ "What the hell…?"_

_Silence._

_ "Wow. Its so quiet… I'm not used to this. And… WHERE THE HELL IS IKUTO?!"_

_Silence._

_ "I really need to learn to stop talking to myself…."_

_ "Amuuu! Honey! Breakfast's ready!"_

_How does she know when I wake up… that's really scary,_

_Amu got up and walked towards the door._

_Riiiing._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

_A phone call? Amu ran excitedly to her phone and picked up._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Ohayo, Amu-chan."_

_ "Oh! Hey, Tadase-kun."_

_ "So, I was wondering… if maybe we could hang out today…?"_

_ "OF COURSE YOU CAN!" said a voice from the other line._

_ "MOM! GET OFF THE PHONE!"_

_ "Anyway, you can come over, Tadase. Amu is having a movie night, so go right ahead and come. OH and if you want, invite the rest of the Guardians as well… the more the merrier." Said her mom, as she hung up._

_ "I…hate….her…so…much."_

_Tadase laughed. _

_ "Its okay, Amu-chan. So… is that alright? I'll even invite the others."_

_Ouch. It was no longer a date. _

_ "Uh.. s-sure."_

_ "Alright. I'll see you soon."_

_ "Yeah… bye."_

_Tadase hung up the phone and I ran downstairs in fury._

_ "MOM! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM TO INVITE THE OTHERS?!"_

_ "Huh? Oh.. I see. You wanted alone time. That's alright. I'll make sure the others leave… a bit…early. I'll also prepare the guest bedroom." Said Amu's mom, winking._

_I made the most disgusted face in the world._

_ "I swear to god, you are so perverted. I meant for you and him to spend time together with some tea."_

_Oh… maybe I was a BIT of a pervert… wait.. what am I thinking? Ikuto's the perv._

_ "Tell me when everyone's here…"_

_ "Well… their only coming at night… so you have a while."_

_Amu ignored her mom that time, and walked upstairs to her room._

_ "She is pissing me off… so bad…"_

_Silence._

_ "DAMMIT! WAKE UP GUYS?!"_

_ "BOO!" screamed Miki and Dia._

_Amu gave them a huge death glare._

_ "YOU…" said Amu, pointing at Miki._

_She gulped and gave her the sweetest smile she could think of._

_ "Don't act all sweet… thanks to you… people may think I'm crazy!"_

_ "..Why?" asked Dia._

_ "Are you serious? It looks as if I'm TALKING to myself."_

_ "Well… you woke up late. And me and Dia wanted to explore. So we went out."_

_ "What about Ran and Su?"_

_ "They're sleeping."_

_ "Still…?"_

_ "That's Ran and Su for you…"_

_ "Isn't Dia the one that usually sleeps in…"_

_ "Yeah, but not today."_

_ "And Su is the one that wakes up super early…"_

_ "I guess it's all flip-flopped."_

_ "I notice that…"_

_Amu laid back into her bed and sighed. That's when she heard a knock on the balcony door. She looked over and noticed that she'd actually locked that door for once._

_ "Answer it, Amu-chan! It looks important." Whispered Dia._

_ "Alright."_

_Amu walked over to the door and unlocked it._

_ "Can I help you?" she asked._

_ "Hey."_

_Amu smiled slightly. It was the first time that she'd ever really been glad Ikuto was there. More glad that the day that Tadase confessed._

_ "I'm going to ask again… What do you want?"_

_ "I guess you'll never change."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "Nothing…" said Ikuto, smiling._

_Amu rolled her eyes and sat on her bed._

_ "Ikuto..?" _

_ "Hm?"_

_ "I'm not a pervert…right? You're the real pervert here…"_

_Ikuto sat beside Amu and leaned in close to her ear._

_ "Want to know the true definition of a pervert?" whispered Ikuto in her ear._

_ "W-what..?"_

_ "A girl that watches a boy sleep… Noticing how warm.. and how close he is…"_

_ "YOU WERE AWAKE?!"_

_ "I'm a cat… I can sense things like that.."_

_ "Oh come on… that's not what a pervert is."_

_ "You're just a kid, Amu."_

_ "Yeah but so are you!"_

_ "Not as much as you."_

_ "Well, that's your own fault. Aren't you the one that loves a kid?"_

_Ikuto looked at Amu and did something that completely caught her by surprise._

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi was kissing her. On the mouth… Without stopping._

_Amu, turning red, kissed back, not knowing what to do. He… had actually kissed me… I closed my eyes and continued kissing him, like nothing else existed._

_ "SISSY! I HAVE A QU-" Ami's eyes widened at the sight she saw._

_Ikuto pulled apart, not surprised at all by the intrusion._

_ "A-Ami… i-I can explain…"_

_ "SISSY LIKES THE KITTY!" said Ami, as she ran and hugged Amu's leg._

_ "Uh…"_

_Amu was totally speechless, especially when she looked at Ikuto, who was smiling like it wasn't a big deal._

_ "Ami… I need you to not tell anyone. Not mom or dad or ANYONE! Do you understand me?"_

_ "Only if I get to play with the floaty kitty."_

_ "Knock yourself out."_

_ "Whaaa!? Nya~"_

_Ami took Yoru in her hands and ran downstairs._

_ "I-Ikuto…"_

_ "Amu."_

_Amu gulped and looked down, blushing._

_ "Did I prove it to you?"_

_ "P-prove what?" _

_ "That I'm not lying about my feelings for you."_

_ "Trust me… you really proved that…"_

_Ikuto placed his head on Amu's lap and shut his eyes._

_ "Thank you, Amu."_

_ "For what?"_

_ "You…kissed back. And you saved me from Easter. I never quite thanked you for that."_

_ "Oh, don't worry about it… Utau wouldn't shut up…"_

_ "It wasn't Utau. It was you, Amu. You couldn't stand being away from me."_

_ "Th-that's not true."_

_Ikuto smiled, causing Amu to smile as well._

_ "Say… what do you feel for me?" asked Ikuto._

_For some reason, the question didn't seem to catch her off guard._

_ "I…I can't say. I mean… I've admired Tadase since I moved here… but then… all of this happened… and I met you. Even though you're perverted and kind of rude… you still… make people happy… and you never allow others to hate you… that's why… I'm starting to admire you. I don't know if I can say I love you… like I can't say it to Tadase… but… I'll give you a chance."_

_ "Thank you…"_

_Amu flicked Ikuto on the forehead._

_ "Ow… what was that for?"_

_She giggled._

_ "You're such an idiot."_

_ "You're such a kid."_

_ "So are you."_

_ "Hn."_

_Amu laughed again and stood up, causing Ikuto to fall off her lap, and land on Dia._

_ "DIA! Desu~"_

_Amu quickly went to Dia._

_ "Are you okay…?"_

_ "I-I'm fine… I'm not that squish….able."_

_Amu laughed and Ikuto quickly went to her._

_ "Uh yeah.. sorry."_

_ "You. Out."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I'm having guests later. So leave."_

_ "Fine then. I'll come later."_

_ "You are NOT invited."_

_ "I meant at night."_

_ "Yeah yeah. Just leave."_

_ "Bye…Amu."_

_Ikuto jumped off the balcony right when the doorbell rang._

_ "Amuu-chaan! They're here!"_

_Amu smiled and hurried downstairs. She excitedly answered the door…_

_ "Hey Gu-" Amu was shocked._

_What…happened?_

…………………………_.._

_**Jess: yay. I'm good at that stuff.**_

_**Ikuto: …**_

_**Jess: Anyway, I have news.. I am now going to be nicer to Tadase.**_

_**Tadase: r-really?**_

_**Jess: Yeah :D**_

_**Ikuto: oh yeah… kiss me… I'll let you… sweety.**_

_**Jess: no.**_

_**Tadase: I'll kiss you.**_

_**Jess: okay :D**_

_**Tadase: -kisses Jess-**_

_**Ikuto: o.o but..but..but..**_

_**Jess: you may be hot.. but cute is the new hot.**_

_**Tadase: xD**_

_**Ikuto: BUT IM THE SEXIEST OF THEM ALL. I AM .. I AM … I AM!!!!**_

_**Jess: o.o**_

_**Ikuto: I'm on my period.**_

_**Amu: REVIEWWWWW :D**_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE Dx Im Sorry :S

_**Quick Author's Note.**_

**Okay, this isn't a bad Author's note so don't worry… I'm not canceling this story. But, I do want to say that I have changed my Fanfic username. **

**Old One: NejixHinata4ever.**

**New: xXxAmutoIsLovexXx**

**Sorry for the mix-up.. it is still me.. the amazing Jess..(:**

**Currently working on Chapt 5, luvs yew. :3**

**~Jessii**


	6. NO! THERE ARE NO DAMN CATS!

Jess: Hi… :D I just realized… I DEPSISE Kairi.. and he's in my story.. x

Riley: …why?

Jess: Just to torture you.

Riley: He's worse than Kukai dying…

Jess: oh Is that so?

Riley: …

Michaela: :D IKUTO HAS A POINTY NOSE!

Jess: o.o uhh…

Michaela: oh. Wrong conversation. Sorry.

Riley: right, ok.

Ikuto: I have a pointy WHAT?!

Jess: hahahahahhahahahahaha. Im sure you don't have one xD

Riley: well, duh. He has a va- nevermind.

Ikuto: you know what. –takes off clothes-

Jess: aha. So you DO have a va-you-know-what.

Lexxii: -bursts out laughing-

Riley: I just realized… this convo is from yesterday on msn. Hahhaa. That was random…

Tadase: BUCKETS! :3

Riley: THAT'S MY JOKE, YOU BITCH.

Jess: isn't you're joke… nvm.

Riley: I win the game.

Jess: -.-

Ikuto: so uhh… yeah.. Jessica doesn't own Shugo Chara. If she did, it would be rated R…

Recap:

_Ikuto jumped off the balcony right when the doorbell rang._

_ "Amuu-chaan! They're here!"_

_Amu smiled and hurried downstairs. She excitedly answered the door…_

_ "Hey Gu-" Amu was shocked._

_What…happened?_

** "T-Tadase…"**

**He was…crying.**

** "H-hey, A-Amu-chan."**

**Oh god.. what happened to him? I really want to know…**

** "Please…come…in."**

**Tadase walked in, and wiped his tears, putting on a fake smile.**

** "It's great that I can see you tonight, Amu-chan." Said Tadase, sitting down on the couch.**

**Amu came and sat beside Tadase, looking at him.**

** "Please…what's wrong?"**

** "I…Its…Its…nothing."**

**And then I realized… where were the rest of the Guardians?**

** "Oh, about that…"**

**I hugged him tightly.**

** "You don't need to explain. Its fine."**

**Tadase blushed and decided to change the subject.**

** "So, what movie are we watching?"**

** "A movie, eh?"**

**Both Tadase and Amu jumped up at the dark figure standing before them.**

** "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" yelled Tadase**

**Here we go again…**

** "Ikuto… why are you here?"**

** "Aw, Amu isn't happy to see me?"**

**I ignored him while Tadase glared at him.**

** "Well, since I'm here…"**

**Ikuto walked to the couch, and sat right in the middle of Tadase and Amu, interrupting their romance.**

** "Of course you sit here…" murmured Amu.**

**Tadase said nothing.**

** "So is the movie about cats?"**

** "No, you idiot. Its Saw 5."**

** "Oh, does he kill cats?"**

** "No."**

** "Is he a cat?"**

** "No."**

** "Does he look like a cat?"**

** "No."**

** "Are there cats at all?"**

** "No."**

**(Enter Awkward Silence Here. xD )**

_**2 minutes later.**_

**Ikuto broke the silence.**

** "So there are no cats?"**

** "NO DAMMIT! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"**

** "God. You must have you're period."**

** "One more like that, and you're out."**

** "You treat me like a stray cat."**

**Amu was about ready to kill someone.**

** "THAT'S… BECAUSE… YOU…ARE!!"**

** "God. I'll shut up. You're making this whole room tense."**

** "You wanna say that again?"**

** "No. I'm good."**

** "Good kitty."**

** "Hn."**

**Amu's dad walked in, and noticed the two boys sitting with her.**

** "WHAT?!?!? MY POOR BABY."**

**He ran out of the house and started running a marathon.**

** "Idiot." I whispered, so no one could hear me.**

** "Amu-chan.. I'm going to put in the movie, and then me, Ami, and you're father are going on a small vacation. We'll be back tomorrow." Said Amu's mother.**

** "Alright."**

**Her mother started the movie, and almost immediately left.**

**After the first scene.. Amu remembered that she had a fear of horro movies.**

**This was going to be.. a loooong night.**

** "Are you scared…**_**Amu."**_** Whispered Ikuto in Amu's ear.**

**I started shivering and hugged myself tight.**

**Ikuto moved me in between Tadase and him, so that I was safer. This move also seemed to relax Tadase, who now held my hand.**

_**2 Hours Later (Sorry, basically… it stayed like that the entire movie.)**_

** "That.. was the worst movie ever." Said Ikuto, yawning.**

**Amu was out of her senses. She had 3 pillows on her, and she was in the fetal position.**

** "…You're kidding me, Amu…"**

**Amu shot Ikuto a glance.**

** "Leave her alone, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."**

** "Oh look, shy boy decided to come out of the closet."**

** "Why don't you just-" he was interrupted.**

** "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU TWO?!"**

**Tadase turned red and looked down, while Ikuto grinned.**

** "It's simple. He's afraid I'll take you away from him."**

** "Th-that's not true…i-"**

** "That is true. But, you only have a crush on her. Which isn't much."**

**Amu silently listened to their conversation. **

** "You don't know that!"**

** "God, Tadase. You're in 7****th**** grade. I'm a Junior. I know far more about love than you ever will."**

**Tadase seemed hurt.**

** "That's… ENOUGH!" I screamed.**

**They both looked at me.**

** "This is stupid. You guys are great friends. And you're fighting over me. Its just me, guys. I've been here the whole time. So please… can't you get along… for me… please?"**

**Tadase looked at Ikuto and hesitated.**

** "T-Tsuki- I mean… I-Ikuto-nii-san?"**

** "Yeah…"**

** "Gomenasai." They said at the same time.**

**Amu let out a sigh of relief and placed her arms around both of the boys.**

** "FINALLY! It won't be so awkward."**

** "Well. I'm off."**

** "…Are you serious?"**

** "I thought this would be more fun… and I can't even tease you."**

** "Fine then."**

** "Later." Said Ikuto, as he walked out the door.**

** "Amu-chan?"**

** "Yeah?"**

** "I… have something important to ask you…"**

** "What is it?"**

**I was really curious…**

** "Will you… maybe… go on a… date…with me?"**

**A date? My first date.. with… Tadase? Oh boy..**

** "I'd…sure…where?"**

** "Well… there's this amusement park… and its abandoned, but its an amazing place…"**

** "Yeah. I'd love to go." Said Amu with a smile.**

**Tadase smiled and stood up.**

** "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow. How about we meet there at 3:00?"**

** "Sounds good."**

** "Alright. Goodnight, Amu-chan." **

**Tadase walked out the door… leaving Amu completely alone.**

** "Wouldn't that be… the SECOND date…?" murmured Amu to herself.**

**Amu walked up stairs and laid in bed, immediately falling asleep.**

_**Next Day**_

**Amu woke up to a weird poking sensation on her cheek.**

** "Hehe, stop… Ikuto.. that… that tickles.. hehe."**

** "Uhh, Amu-chan? Sorry to disappoint you, but its Dia."**

** "Huh? Wait.. what happened?"**

** "Ohayo, Amu-chan." Said Dia, with a big smile.**

**I walked out of bed, and put on the first things I saw. After getting dressed, I walked downstairs and made myself breakfast.**

_**10 minutes to Tadase Time :D**_

**After a boring morning, Amu was fully prepared for her date with Tadase.**

** "Alright, I'm ready, guys."**

**Amu opened the door and walked out.**

** "STOP RIGHT THERE!"**

**Ehhhh?!**

** "What's wrong, Miki?"**

** "You are NOT going on a date looking like… Chuck Norris."**

** "Excuse me?"**

** "Let's make you look… HOT!"**

**I ran to my room and sat there.**

** "So, what do I wear, Dr. Fashion?"**

** "This."**

**Miki laid out a black and white striped short sleeve shirt, a black miniskirt, black and white knee-high socks to match the shirt, and (Enter Cute Shoes Here).**

** "Don't I look.. you know… slutty?"**

** "Of course not! You look cute."**

**Amu looked in the mirror.**

**I have to admit.. I look pretty good..**

** "Thanks Miki."**

**With that, Amu set out to meet Tadase.**

_**At The Amusement Park**_

** "Tadase-kun!" I yelled.**

** "Hey, Amu-chan."**

** "Were you waiting long?"**

** "No." he said, with a smile.**

**I was happy to see that he wasn't upset.**

** "So.."**

** "Amu-chan?"**

** "Yeah?"**

** "I love you."**

**HE DID IT AGAIN!**

** "Th-thank you…"**

** "But listen… what Ikuto said yesterday… about love. He was right. It may be a small crush… but… Amu."**

**This time he took a few steps closer to me.**

** "I am absolutely in love with you. Its not just love.. or a small crush… its so.. much… more."**

**Tadase leaned in and the next minute, we're in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, as he pulled apart for air, and began kissing me again.**

**One second, things were perfect.. and the next… it was all ruined.**

**There… standing in front of us… head down, fists clenched… was none other than… Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

**Shit.**

Jess: THAT WAS AWESOME! I ADORE CLIFF HANGERS :D

Ikuto: -.- that's not cool.

Jess: well.. im going to take a shower now.

Ikuto: can I come?

Jess: Hella nah.

Ikuto: but…

Riley: If you were Kukai I'd let you :D

Ikuto: … no… I'm good.

Riley: good.

Jess: hahahhahahahahhaha. Its pot xD

Ikuto: …

Riley: …

Amu: (enter silence here)… hehe… anyway… REVIEW :D


	7. Untamed And Uncut

Jess: …Oh…god… If Tadase was a singer… would he sing like Miley Cyrus?

Tadase: no. I'd sound like Nick Lachey.

Jess: The sexy dude? Hella nah. You'd sound like… those guys from SecondHand Serenade.

Tadase: but.. im not emotionally depressed.

Riley: hahahaha pwn.

Ikuto: -hugs knees-

Jess: -runtacklehugs Ikuto-

Riley: THAT'S MY MOVE!

Jess: T.T –on Ikuto-

Ikuto: -hugs jess-

Jess: my dream come true…

Riley: -hugging kukai- my dream come true..

Michaela: uhh… -hugging Tadase-my nightmare come true

Jess: PWN

Tadase: T.T

Ikuto: I get all the girls.

Jess: -galres at riley- ahem.. not ALL of them

Riley: o.o what?

Jess: -.-

Ikuto: :3

Amu: haha anyway… JESSII DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA… IF SHE DID… then Hannah Montana would own easter… and Ikuto would shoot her. :3

_Recap_

_Tadase leaned in and the next minute, we're in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, as he pulled apart for air, and began kissing me again._

_One second, things were perfect.. and the next… it was all ruined._

_There… standing in front of us… head down, fists clenched… was none other than…Ikuto Tsukiyomi._

_Shit._

**Amu immediately pulled apart from Tadase.**

** "IKUTO!"**

**Amu ran towards Ikuto.**

** "Just… go back… to Tadase."**

**Amu tried to grab Ikuto but he character transformed and ran off. Tears filled her eyes, and she began sobbing. She felt a hand on her shoulder.**

** "Amu-chan. Its okay. You'll see him again. I promise."**

**Tadase had pity and regret in his eyes… so Amu hugged him lightly**

** "Please… d-don't feel b-bad…I b-believe you.."**

**He smiled slightly and walked Amu home.**

**When Amu arrived home, she ran to her bedroom and dropped on her bed.**

** "Amu-chan." **

** "What, Su?"**

** "Ikuto will be here tonight. He's always here. Even when you're mad."**

** "I hope you're right, Su. I hope you're right."**

** "I am… trust me."**

** "His words…'Just go back to Tadase.'… they… were filled with hurt."**

** "I know. But ignore them. They mean nothing." Said Ran**

**But little did Amu know that those words… would be the last she'd hear from Ikuto in a very long time.**

_**11:00**_

**Amu was passed out on her bed, until a terrible nightmare awoke her. **

** "Oh god. I have a migraine…"**

**I got up off the bed and walked downstairs to grab a drink of water and some Advil. **

** "Amu-chan?" **

** "Dia…? Why are you up so late?"**

** "You.. had a headache.. I could feel it."**

** "Oh I see…"**

** "I'm sorry.. that Su was wrong."**

** "Its…okay."**

** "We can… go look for him… we know where he lives.. and he has the balcony room."**

** "I.. guess… but isn't it late?"**

** "He's a cat, Amu-chan."**

** "Alright…"**

**Me and Dia set out and hurriedly to Ikuto's house.**

_**At Ikuto's House.**_

** "Do a character transformation, Amu-chan." Whispered Dia.**

** "Hai."**

**I was now in Dia's transformation and ready to fine Ikuto. **

**Amu flew to Ikuto's balcony and prayed that he left it unlocked. **

**I closed my eyes and opened the door.**

** "Yes! It opens!" I whispered to myself.**

**I went through Ikuto's room. Searching every inch of it, and resulting in no Ikuto. Dammit.. where was he?**

** "Amu, what are you doing here?"**

**Amu gasped and looked around.**

** "U-utau-chan?"**

** "Answer me, Amu."**

** "I was…looking for Ikuto. Something happened… "**

** "I see, well, before my parents catch you… lets go on a walk. Just you and me…you can tell me everything you need. Alright?"**

** "Thanks, Utau."**

** "That's what best friends are for."**

**Dia came out of me, causing me to go back to normal.**

** "Il! El!"**

** "Hey Dia!" said El.**

** "Alright. You three stay here." said Utau as we snuck through the front door.**

**It was complete silence, until we reached the park.**

** "Utau-chan…"**

** "Yes?"**

** "I don't get it…"**

** "Don't get what…?"**

** "I… I should like Tadase…right? He's… I've liked him since 4****th**** grade… but… whenever I'm around Ikuto… there's.. something there. Like a spark… and… I get all warm and fuzzy inside… but I can't figure out what it is…"**

** "You shouldn't say that you NEED to love someone. You can love whoever. And… Amu… I can tell… Ikuto really loves you… your all he ever talks about… he isn't really that perverted… he does it so its not awkward every time he's with you…and he wants you… to be with him, yet he's afraid that it'll change your friendship with him."**

** "But… that doesn't explain the feelings I get."**

** "Amu. Its so obvious… think about it."**

** "I can't… its… never happened before.."**

** "Think harder… come on…"**

** "I… I'm clueless."**

** "Hinamori Amu. You're in LOVE with Ikuto."**

**Amu was shocked… how was that.. so obvious?**

** "I-I'm what?"**

** "You…love-" she was interrupted.**

** "No! Don't repeat it…"**

** "Well, you asked. So…"**

** "What do I do… Utau. I blew things…"**

** "Explain to me what the situation is."**

** "Eh…well…uh…"**

** "Don't be specific, if that makes you more comfortable."**

** "Well, what if… there were two boys, and they had recently confessed to you, and you told them that you'd choose soon… and then, one asks you on a date… and the other boy comes and sees them.. doing something that hurts him. Then he runs off, and you don't hear from him… the rest of the night."**

**Utau smiled, and placed her hand on top of mine.**

** "Its alright. Ikuto is a smart boy. He'll figure out the truth soon enough. He's been gone the whole night… I have no clue where he is… but, I'm sure that you'll find him. Tell him… the truth, Amu. Its what's best."**

** "Alright. Tommorrow, I'll set out in search of him."**

** "That's great, Amu."**

** "I am… so freaking tired."**

** "Why don't you sleep in Ikuto's room tonight? I'm sure you'll sleep better and besides… my house is closer than yours right now."**

**I hesitated…**

** "Are you sure?"**

** "Yeah. Our parents never check on us, so you won't be caught."**

** "Okay, Thanks a lot."**

**Utau smiled and stood up.**

** "Let's go. It's getting late."**

** "Right."**

_**In Ikuto's Room**_

** "Here are some extra clothes, and there's a mini fridge over the-"**

** "A MINI fridge?"**

** "Ikuto will be Ikuto."**

** "That's…just…wow."**

** "Well, I'm going to let you sleep. Goodnight, Amu."**

** "Goodnight, Utau."**

**Utau left the room, leaving Amu and Dia alone.**

** "So, Amu-chan, did you have a nice walk with Utau-chan?"**

** "Yeah, tomorrow, I'm going to fix some mistakes."**

** "That's great, Amu-chan."**

** "Yeah… I can't wait."**

**I opened Ikuto's bed, and laid down in it. It smelled… so fresh… just like Ikuto… it was a wonderful smell. The smell brought back memories, causing Amu to cry herself to sleep.**

_**Next Morning**_

"_Amu… Don't leave me… Don't… I'm all alone.. hurt… wounded… dying. I need you… please Amu… Please… save me… I'm… alone in the darkness…"_

"**Oh, Ikuto… I will so get to you…" murmured Amu.**

**Utau was sitting at the bedside of Ikuto's bed, twitching.**

** "You're are such a handful, Hinamori Amu."**

** "Ikuto, you are so cuddly…"**

** "I've had enough of this."**

**Utau tickled Amu awake.**

** "Hehehehehe. STOP!"**

** "Glad to know you're awake, Ms. Sleep-Flirt."**

** "Eh, what?**

**Utau started laughing.**

** "Nevermind. That doesn't matter. Get ready."**

**Utau threw a bunch of clothes at Amu and left. She expects me to find Ikuto? How the hell am I supposed to find him? He's a cat… he could be anywhere…**

** "Here you go!" said Dia, placing the clothes neatly on the bed.**

** "Thanks."**

**I put on the clothes that Utau had given me, and I realized it was a bit big.**

** "I bet this was their mom's…"**

**Amu had on a white dress, that seemed to sparkle.**

** "It's a very pretty dress…" whispered Dia.**

** "Yeah… it is…"**

**There was a knock on the door.**

** "Are you ready yet?!" yelled Utau from the outside.**

** "Yeah!"**

**I walked outside and smiled at Utau.**

** "Wow… you really look good in that dress…"**

** "Oh, thanks"**

** "You can keep it…"**

** "Oh, no its your mother's…"**

** "She won't mind.."**

**Utau looked serious, so Amu accepted it.**

** "Alright, where do we go first?" Asked Amu.**

** "Let's try his school."**

** "Okay."**

_**At The High School**_

**Ikuto's school was so big… much bigger than Seiyo Academy. The classrooms looked so… mature and old… Ikuto must really be under a lot here…**

** "Amu, I can't find him… that means he's not here. Next, let's try the market…"**

** "Wait."**

** "What?"**

** "Seiyo Academy has… a flower garden… wouldn't this school have something similar?"**

** "I don't know… we can look…"**

** "Wouldn't you know? You go here as well… right?"**

** "No, I'm homeschooled."**

** "Oh, then why isn't Ikuto homeschooled?"**

** "Because he's not a famous singer like me…"**

** "That's true…"**

**We searched every inch of the school and found nothing.**

** "Well, he definitely isn't here…"**

** "Let's try the music center."**

**I doubt he's there…**

** "If you say so."**

_**At The Music Center**_

** "If Ikuto was here, he'd be in the violin area."**

** "Really?"**

** "Yeah, whenever he comes here… he heads straight to this area. If you're looking for him, you'd usually find him in this section."**

** "I see…"**

**We passed by, noticing every violin set. They were all so beautiful looking… they looked like Antiques that you'd collect in your home….**

** "Amu. This isn't the time to zone out."**

** "Gomen.."**

** "Looks like he isn't here either…"**

** "I doubt we'll find him…"**

** "Hinamori Amu ACTUALLY doubted something? What a shock."**

** "Huh?"**

** "I admire you… because you never give up. So, why give up now? Especially since you love him, you should make more of an effort to locate him. So let's do our best, ok?"**

**I smiled at Utau.**

** "Thanks so much!"**

_**Amu and Utau searched the entire day… it is now 6:00 pm and no ikuto has been found.**_

** "I guess… he's really gone…" said Utau.**

**I ignored her. Instead, I thought of Ikuto… how he always defended me and made me smile… I thought about how much I needed him now… how much I loved him. And that's when… I remembered my dream.**

** "I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" I yelled**

** "…You do?"**

** "Yeah! "**

** "Where?"**

**Amu grabbed Utau's wrist and ran as fast as she could.**

** "Wait, Amu!"**

**Utau came to a halt, causing Amu to do the same.**

** "What?!"**

** "If you absolutely know where he is… I want you to find him by yourself."**

** "Why?"**

** "Like I said, only you can tell him the truth."**

** "Bu-"**

** "It's alright. Just text me if you find him. I'll be on the lookout as well though."**

** "Thank you… for everything, Utau-chan. You're a true friend."**

** "Yeah yeah. Just go find that idiot."**

**I smiled.**

** "Right."**

**I ran as fast as I could and finally reached my destination.**

** "The alley?" asked Dia.**

** "He should be here."**

**I took a peek around the corner and smiled a little.**

**Ikuto. I've found you.**

**I walked into the alley and took a closer look at Ikuto.**

** "Oh…god Ikuto… what… happened?"**

** "A-Amu…"**

**Amu teared up at the sight she was seeing… Ikuto was bleeding everywhere… **

** "W-who? Who did this to you…?"**

** "Please…"**

**Amu couldn't control her tears, so she let them out. Her tears poured all over Ikuto, who had tears running down his face as well…**

** "Amu-chan… You need to take care of him. Take him home…"**

** "H-Hai."**

_**Back at Amu's house.**_

**Amu had laid Ikuto on her bed, and placed a cold towel on his head. She could see the agony in his eyes, so she leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek.**

** "I will be right back."**

**He barely nodded, and I walked downstairs.**

** "I can't believe Ikuto was so badly hurt…"**

** "Neither can we." Said all 4 of her charas.**

**Riiiing.**

**Riiiiiiiing.**

**The phone ringing at 9:00 pm? How weird…**

** "Hello? Oh hi mom… Oh, you're extending you're vacation… I see… A WEEK?! YOU EXTENDED IT THAT LONG! No… I don't mind. Alright. See you in a week."**

**I hung up the phone, and got some water. I walked back upstairs, and sat next to Ikuto.**

** "Amu, don't worry about me…"**

** "I need to. You're hurt and i…i… nevermind."**

** "You…what?"**

** "Promise me.. that if I tell you… you won't hate me?"**

** "Of course not. I could never hate you."**

** "I….I….I love you…Ikuto."**

**Ikuto looked at me in awe.**

** "You…love…me?"**

** "Yes… I pick you…"**

**Ikuto pulled on my hand, causing me to lay down.**

** "I love you, Amu."**

** "I do too… so so much. But who? Who hurt you…?"**

** "My father."**

**My eyes widened..**

** "W-what?"**

** "Please, Amu. If you love me at all, you won't talk about it… I'm exhausted. Can we sleep…please?"**

** "Of course…"**

**He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I managed a smile, before I started tearing up again.**

** "Don't cry… please."**

**I nodded, and wiped my tears. **

** "I'm so glad I get to hold you like this…"**

** "Me too.."**

**Ikuto leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.**

** "Lets sleep. I'll be better soon."**

** "Yeah. I hope so."**

**Amu closed her eyes… but then she heard something… that gave her a heart attack.**

**There was a gunshot coming from downstairs… and then… screaming.**

_Jess: yay. Once again.. I am the cliffhanger queen…_

_Ikuto: why am I hurt?_

_Jess: Quit questioning my writing._

_Ikuto: Fine, fine._

_Jess: god. Get over it._

_Ikuto: -.-_

_Jess: woah. Hot guy… in my house… that looks like Ikuto…_

_Ikuto: so im hot?_

_Jess: ….Noooo. Really?_

_Ikuto: stfu._

_Jess: xD hahahahhahaha._

_Michaela: o.e_

_Jess: you come in at weird times. Like when I walked in on my aunt and uncle doing… nya. And yelled " sex party!" :D_

_Ikuto: so THAT'S why you're crazy._

_Jess: wanna say that again?_

_Ikuto: You crazy bi-_

_Jess: -Bunchi eats Ikuto-_

_Michaela: HAHAHAHHA IKUTO WAS PWNED BY A LLAMA._

_Jess: good bunchii._

_Amu: o.e… freaky.. but REVIEW!_


	8. So Why Is He On The Floor?

Jess: I loved michaela's reaction to the cliff hanger xD

Michaela: -.-

Jess: She's like " WHO GOT THEIR ASS SHOT?!" and then… im like " guess. xD" and then she guessed "Tadase, Dia, Amu's dad, and Utau." xD and then I said " nope. " and she goes " this is a bunch of bullshit." xD well… here's you're chapter Michaela. Its dedicated to you :3

Michaela: :D really??!!

Jess: Yupp :3

Michaela: Oh god…

Ikuto: should I be scared?

Jess: Very.

Ikuto: Fuck.

Amu: Okay… JESSII DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. IF SHE DID THEN AMU'S DAD WOULD BE A TRANS, AND HE'D BE SHOT IN THE BOOB :3

Ikuto leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Lets sleep. I'll be better soon."

"Yeah. I hope so."

Amu closed her eyes… but then she heard something… that gave her a heart attack.

There was a gunshot coming from downstairs… and then… screaming.

**My eyes widened and I gasped. Ikuto noticed my fright and immediately hugged me tighter.**

**"Shh. Don't cry, my princess. Its okay, I'm going to go check. Calm down, and don't move."**

**Ikuto stood up and walked downstairs, while Amu stayed in her bed, just as asked.**

**"I-ikuto?" whispered Yoru**

**"Shh. You don't know if they see charas or not."**

**"Hai."**

**Ikuto was panting, since he was so badly hurt. Ikuto had a baseball bat in is hands and lunged in front of the person and hit them on the head with the bat.**

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" screamed the person, holding their head.**

**"U-Utau?**

**"YES! WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS?! THE TOOTH FAIRY!"**

**"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOU DON'T GO BARGING INTO PEOPLE'S HOU-"**

**Utau kicked Ikuto in the balls.**

**"YOU… FUCKING…"**

**Amu ran downstairs as fast as she could**

**"DON'T HURT HI-…Utau?"**

**"Hey, Amu."**

**Amu looked from Utau to Ikuto. Utau had a huge bump on her head and was holding a bat, while Ikuto was on the floor… clutching his… what happened?**

**"Can someone explain to me why Ikuto is on the floor… and why Utau is holding a bat?"**

**"They had a fight." Said Miki**

**"Yeah… a BIG fight… nya~" whispered Yoru**

**Amu sat beside Ikuto, and patted his back.**

**"There there. It'll go away."**

**"So you comfort him and not me?"**

**"Well… it WAS your fault.."**

**"HOW?!"**

**"Let's see… you made me cry… you have a gun… you hit Ikuto… you BROKE into my house… and now you say there's nothing to blame you for?"**

**"Well… its just that.. and the… fine. You win."**

**"Oh! Guess what, Utau!?" gushed Dia.**

**"What?"**

**"WE FOUND IKUTO!"**

**Everyone in the room sweatdropped except Dia.**

**"W-what?" she asked**

**"…There are no words… for my feelings… right now…" murmured Utau to Dia.**

**"Can we all PLEASE go to sleep? Im tired…"**

**Ikuto finally got up, still clutching his… yeah.**

**"Wait.. who was shot?"**

**Utau's eyes widened and she began whistling.**

**"Utau…" said Amu, angrily.**

**"I SHOT YOU'RE WALL DAMMIT!"**

**"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOOT MY WALL!?" yelled Amu.**

**"YOU DIDN'T PICK UP YOUR PHONE SO I THOUGHT YOU DIED… AND YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER THE DOOR, SO I SHOT YOUR WALL AND CAME IN."**

**"You…are…paying…for…that…wall."**

**"I-I…I LOVED THAT WALL!" yelled Miki.**

**"This.. is getting freaky." Whispered Su to Ran.**

**Amu grabbed Ikuto and pulled him upstairs.**

**"You're coming with me. And… YOU." Amu stared at Utau.**

**"What?" said Utau, flatly.**

**"You're going to go home… and make some calls…"**

**"To fix your wall and blah blah blah."**

**"Yeah."**

**Utau smiled.**

**"Well, have a nice night… I except-"**

**"Utau… I suggest you leave… or else… the rest of this house… will no longer be standing." **

**"Wait.. you want a threesome?"**

**"JUST GET OUT!"**

**Utau laughed and patted Amu's head.**

**"Ikuto was right… teasing you is fun. Well, see you another day."**

**Utau walked out and I looked at Ikuto, who was smirking.**

**This was going to be… a very… VERY… long night…**

_**Next Morning**_

**I woke up with warm, soft lips on my cheek. I didn't want to open my eyes, so I just smiled and waited for further kissing, but when it didn't come, I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto clutching his arm in pain.**

**"I-ikuto…" I said… **

**"I-I'm fine…"**

**Amu walked to wear she had the first aid kit, and put some kind of liquid medicine on a wrap. She walked towards Ikuto and softly wrapped it around his arm, where the wound was.**

**"Amu…"**

**I looked up at him and gave him my happiest smile.**

**"I'm going to protect you."**

**"No. You're not ."**

**"Bu-"**

**"Amu…You've protected me enough… so Its my turn now."**

**Amu's eyes glittered, causing him to lean in and kiss her on the lips. Amu dropped the kit and closed her eyes, kissing him back with more passion. Ikuto pulled apart for a second.**

**"Amu. I'm leading this kiss. You follow me." **

**He leaned back in, kissing me harder.**

**He… He's really leading… he's… so forceful… so aggressive…**

**As Ikuto was kissing her, Amu could only think about… one thing.**

**How the hell… could I win someone…like…this?! He's so… attractive… so much older… so… cute… and he loves me. I'm not that likeable… am i?**

**Amu shrugged off her thoughts and placed her hand on top of Ikuto's, as he placed his other hand in her hair, and leaned in closer. Their forehead's touched, and Amu could feel that spark again.**

**I really do belong with him…. This guy… I have a thousand things I can say about them… Perv, Idiot, Stupid, Annoying, Retard… but… he's… so much more than that… Hot, charming, aggressive, sweet, amazing… I want to notice his good qualities…**

**Ikuto's tongue traced my bottom lip before he pulled apart and smiled at Amu.**

**"I-I….I'm.."**

**"Speechless?"**

**"No. I love you."**

**Ikuto poked my cheek and stood up.**

**"What are yo-"**

**I almost died at that moment…**

**"Why are you staring? Am I stunning or something?"**

**Ikuto…was…shirtless….**

**"N-no… I'm…and the… n-no."**

**Ikuto laughed and embraced Amu in a sweet hug.**

**"I'm not stunning, Amu. I honestly don't see why girl's like me so much… especially you."**

**"Well.. let's see… you're… amazing. You're… the best looking guy I've ever seen… you're…. body is…as well… "**

_**Kairi's POV (interruption :D)**_

_**Please Kairi… if you want to see me… then go see me! **_

**Kairi always kept those words in his heart.. and he wanted to see her. He was already standing at amu's door.**

_**Knock.**_

_**No answer.**_

_**Ding Dong.**_

_**Nothing.**_

**I bumped into the door and it opened so I creeped up inside and heard people talking. Amu?... and… a deep voice…**

"**Ikuto! Put a shirt on…you're sick!"**

**Then there was mumbling…**

**"Amu.. I can do it myself…"**

**"Oh yeah…"**

**"I know you're too attracted to this.. body."**

**"Shut up. Get something on."**

**"Aw, please let me be…"**

**"Fine."**

**"Can I sit there?"**

**"Yes. Of course you want to sit by me… so go ahead."**

**"You like this… don't you?"**

**"You mean.. with the.. and.. and.. uhh…"**

**Wow. Amu… had a boyfriend…**

**Kairi's heart was shattered so he ran and left, leaving the front door wide open.**

_**Normal POV.**_

**Amu couldn't finish that sentence. She blushed deeply and dug her face into her pillow… which… wasn't a pillow.**

**"Got you." Said Ikuto.**

**Instead of having my face in a soft pillow… it was on a warm, hard surface.**

**Ikuto held my head to his chest and smiled.**

**Amu could no longer breath, until Ikuto let go.**

**"I'd rather have you NOT die." He said with a smile.**

**"Y-yeah." **

**"I'm going to get some food."**

**Amu was confused…**

**"But… I have food in the fridge…"**

**"Organic Milk? Organic **_**CHOCOLATE? **_**I don't think so."**

**He had a point… but how did he have this… body?**

**"Oh, and… if you're wondering why I'm so thin…its called Fast Metabolism."**

**How did he know what she was going to say?**

**"Well, I'm off. I'll be back in a few hours."**

**Ikuto leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, before he put on a new shirt, and jumped from the balcony.**

**This…boy. He was a kid too… and yet… he was so mature. I was truthfully falling in love with him…**

_**Two Hours Later**_

**Where was Ikuto?**

**Amu began getting extremely worried, so she got ready and headed out to the market.**

_**Where Ikuto is.**_

**"Ikuto…nya~" whined Yoru**

**"What?"**

**"Aren't you taking really long? Don't you think Amu's worried? Nya~"**

**"I know.. but…"**

**Ikuto pulled out the necklace from his pocket and smiled.**

**"I see…nya~**

**Ikuto turned around quickly and bumped into someone, dropping the groceries.**

**"I'm sorry…" murmured Ikuto, until he looked up and saw the person.**

**"I-ikuto?"**

**"R-Raiya?"**

**"Oh MY GOD! IKUTO! ITS BEEN FOREVER!"**

**Ikuto rubbed the back of his head.**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Wanna go for a walk?"**

**"Well… the thing is.. I don't have much time.."**

**"Please, it won't take long."**

**Ikuto hesitated but went for it.**

**"Alright."**

**A few minutes into the walk, Raiya broke the silence.**

**"My my, how you've grown."**

**"Same to you."**

**"Ikuto.. I have something to tell you."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I…I LOVE YOU!" screamed Raiya, as she attacked him into a kiss.**

**Ikuto tried to pull away, but Raiya was too heavy. Then, Ikuto saw from the corner of his eyes… that Amu was standing right there.**

**"How…HOW COULD YOU!?" screamed Amu as she ran away crying.**

**Ikuto's heart was hurt so he used all his power to throw Raiya off.**

**"Who was that girl? Was she trying to interfere with us?"**

**"Shut up."**

**"But, honey… she needs to get over it.. right no-"**

**Ikuto slapped her as hard as he could.**

**"I said shut up."**

**Ikuto ran off, leaving Raiya alone.**

**"How come whenever I kiss a hot boy… they run off?" whispered Raiya to herself as she walked away.**

_**Amu's house; 10:00 pm.**_

**"A-Amu-chan.." whispered Miki**

**"Do you plan on staying up all night, crying?" asked Ran.**

**"N-no. just.. until… I fall asleep."**

**"Amu-chan." Said Dia.**

**"Y-yeah?"**

**"Remember. Find that radiance within you. The one that inspires people around you."**

**"My radiance… isn't… it didn't seem to affect Ikuto."**

**"Amu. You're only flaw is… you overreact."**

**"Overreact?"**

**"You don't know what you saw… there might be a good explanation for it."**

**"Yeah, but…" **

**"Just go to sleep, and I'm sure school will occupy you for the week."**

**"Thanks, Dia. Sometimes I feel like… you're the mother chara."**

**"Arigato, Amu-chan."**

**Amu smiled and closed her eyes, almost immediately falling into a deep sleep.**

_**At school the next morning.**_

**Amu was walking to school with her head down, and a certain someone stuck in her head…**

**"Ohayo, Amu-chan." Came a voice from beside her.**

**"T-Tadase-kun?"**

**Tadase smiled but noticed the sadness in my eyes.**

**"Daijoubu, Amu-chan?"**

**"Y-yeah… I'm great."**

**"I don't believe that…"**

**Sigh. I wish things were better… I really do.**

**"Well, I'm fine, so don't fret about something that's not important."**

**"So you are upset…listen, if it's about the other day… I'm terribly sorry… it's just… you've been stuck in my head, and I needed to let those emotions out."**

**"It's alright…"**

**"Amu-chan…"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I love you, Amu-chan."**

**There he goes again… making me blush like that…**

**"Come on… let's get to class."**

**"Hai."**

_**After school; Flower Garden**_

**"We're flowering flowers! Big pretty flowers!" sang Yaya**

**Amu was sitting alone against the wall, while everyone else was having the time of their lives.**

**Why can't I just forget him and have fun… why can't i…?**

**Amu felt a tap on her shoulder, but before she could say anything, they had put their hand over their mouth and whispered in her ear "Scream or you die."**

**Amu had never been this scared in her life, so she didn't make a sound, as the kidnapper put her in their truck.**

**I'm being kidnapped… HOLY FUCK! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!**

_Jess: OMG. I read the reviews for the last chapter… THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! –cries and waves- I hope you guys can top the amount this time! It would mean the world to me._

_Ikuto: There she goes… acting like a queen…_

_Jess: Well… there you go… acting like a king…_

_Tadase: NO IM THE KING!_

_Ikuto: NO I AM_

_Tadase: I AM_

_Ikuto: I AM_

_Jess: SHUT UP! IKUTO IS HOTTER SO HE'S THE KING._

_Ikuto: haha. I win._

_Tadase: so what am i?_

_Jess: the foot rubber._

_Tadase: lets see… I'm the servant, the maid, and now the foot rubber._

_Jess: get to it, lad._

_Tadase: my life is just a big rainbow._

_Ikuto: does that mean you're gay?_

_Jess: o.e_

_Amu: hahaha. PLZ REVIEW :D_


	9. I Am Not A Pedefile, I'm Sexy

Jess: I'm oh so terribly sorry for not making two chapters per day Dx so, for now on, I will make two chapters per weekend.. and one every other day on the weekdays, but this weekend may be a bit slow because I have two projects to do so I'll try!

Ikuto: didn't you have 5 weeks to do the project?

Jess: I've been busy, silly.

Ikuto: doing what? Staring at the Ikuto poster Michaela made you?

Jess:…maybe.

Michaela: I gave it to her today, though..

Ikuto: exactly.

Michaela: o.o PERV!

Jess: Michaela, I think he means… you know what… nevermind… hahahahaha.

Michaela: -scoots away-

Tadase: OMG GAY RHYMES WITH MY NAME!

Jess: No, really?

Michaela: hahahahahahhaha loser.

Tadase: What?

Ikuto: -makes Tadase get hit by a car-

Jess: xD poor Tadase.

Ikuto: -laughing-

Jess: next time, its you.

Ikuto: oh, chica, I'm too sexy to die xD

Jess:…that is SO true.

Amu: hahaha, anyway, Jessii doesn't own Shugo Chara… if she did, then Tadase would be gay, and he'd end up being hit by a car xD

_Amu felt a tap on her shoulder, but before she could say anything, they had put their hand over their mouth and whispered in her ear "Scream or you die."_

_Amu had never been this scared in her life, so she didn't make a sound, as the kidnapper put her in their truck._

_I'm being kidnapped… HOLY FUCK! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!_

**Where am i? WHERE THE FUCK AM I! I'm so fricken scared right now…**

** "Shh. Don't be scared." Whispered a soft, husky voice in my ear**

**This voice was… familiar. Who was it? I thought long and hard about who it may have been, and then.. it hit me.**

**Can it be…? No.. no way.**

** "We're here."**

**I had a blindfold over my eyes, and my mouth was covered by soft skin, so there was no way of screaming for help.**

**I was being carried, cradled style, until I felt the kidnapper sit me down on something cushiony, and he took off my blindfold.**

** "IKUTO?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs**

**He smiled at me.**

** "Amu, I need to explain something."**

** "You don't need to explain anything. I saw what I saw and what I saw shattered every part of me. So don't even say anything."**

** "You need to understand… I can ex-"**

** "JUST SHUT UP! YOU STUPID CAT!"**

**Ikuto was hurt by that but continued to go on.**

** "You're overreacting."**

** "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! IM NOT OVERREACTING EITHER! IM HURT! I'M SO DAMN HU-"**

** "HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT?! WHEN I SAW YOU AND TADASE!?"**

** "That was different! I hadn't chosen either of you yet!"**

** "Yeah. But you could have respected that choice until you made it."**

** "God, why do you get involved with everything? YOU KNOW WHAT? TADASE WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!"**

**Ikuto had tears running down his face, being hurt by this comment, but instead of sobbing, he leaned in and kissed Amu deeply, out of nowhere.**

**Amu's eyes widened and she began sobbing. Ikuto noticed and pulled away.**

** "W-What's wrong?" **

** "That was.. the b-best kiss ever… the b-best kiss ever is supposed to be a-awesome… and the thing is.. IM FUCKING PISSED AT YOU!"**

**Ikuto leaned in once again, and kissed her even more.**

** "So, Ikuto, guess wha-"**

**Utau looked from Amu to Ikuto and her eyes widened.**

** "Uhh.. I'm going to go…"**

**Utau ran downstairs.**

** "What was-"**

**Ikuto placed his hand over Amu's hand.**

** "Wait for it… Wait for it…"**

**From downstairs you could hear Utau on the phone. **

** "OMG! KUKAI! YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST WALKED IN ON! Uhh… NO! EW! NOT THAT! I mean…"**

**Ikuto was still murmuring "wait for it" until Utau began cussing downstairs.**

** "HELLO?! YOU FUCKING BITCH! DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME?! IT IS SOOO OVER!"**

**Amu looked up at Ikuto, who was smiling.**

** "What just happened?" asked Amu.**

**Yoru then walked out with scissors in his hand.**

** "The phone line went byebye nya~"**

**As Ikuto patted Yoru's head, Amu scooted away from him.**

** "I was actually…attracted to…you…"**

** "And you're not now?"**

** "Not after what I saw."**

**Ikuto laughed a little and hugged Amu tight.**

** "Wow. Amu… that was my cousin, Raiya.**

** "WHAT?!"**

** "Shouldn't you be used to it? Utau does it all the time behind Kukai's back."**

** "What is up with your family wanting to rape you?"**

** "Well, Amu. It's a simple explanation. I'm just REALLY sexy."**

**Amu burst out laughing.**

** "You think… you're sexy?! HA!"**

** "God. That was a joke."**

** "Seriously… why?"**

** "Utau says I'm REALLY hot. And Raiya says I'm… "rapeable"**

** "Oh. Now I know where you get it from…"**

** "Excuse me?"**

** "Let's see… I'm a 7****th**** grader. You're a Junior… "**

** "So? Its Japan. I can do whatever the hell I want to do here. And you love me, so you're like me as well."**

**Amu rolled her eyes as Ikuto kissed her.**

** "Please… forgive me…" begged Ikuto.**

** "Fine." breathed out Amu.**

**Ikuto smiled.**

** "Want to sleep over?" asked Ikuto**

** "I get the bed."**

** "You get the floor."**

** "I let you sleep in my bed last time."**

** "Fine. You sleep with me."**

** "Oh god…"**

** "Cmon. I don't bite, baby."**

** "Mhm. Fine. I'll sleep with you as LONG as there is no liquid and we have CLOTHES on."**

** "You say that as if I'm going to rape you…"**

** "No, really?" (sarcasm xD)**

** "I love you, Amu."**

** "Sure you do."**

** "I'll prove that tonight."**

** "Yeah. While you're unconscious."**

**Ikuto flicked the side of Amu's head and got up.**

** "Coming?"**

**Amu was extremely confused.**

** "Where are we going?"**

** "A date."**

** "But its-"**

** "6:00. I'm paying."**

** "Good. Because I'm broke."**

** "On second thought…"**

** "No. you're paying. I'm a girl. Do the math."**

** "I'm a boy. I'm sexy. Do the math."**

** "OMG! I KNOW WHAT THAT EQUALS!" said Amu, sarcastically.**

** "Oh really? What do that equal?"**

** "A stupid rapist cat."**

**Ikuto kissed Amu's cheek.**

** "I love you."**

**Amu sighed.**

** "We'll see. Let's go."**

**Ikuto took Amu's hand, and walked outside.**

**In front of the restaurant**

** "No…fucking…way."**

**Ikuto smiled.**

** "Ready?"**

** "No…wait… HOW CAN YOU AFFORD THIS PLACE?!"**

** "Its my dad's best friend's restaurant. She ADORES me."**

** "She?"**

** "Aw. Is little Amu jealous."**

** "Yes.. I totally am."**

** "You and you're damn sarcasm."**

** "Totally! Because I'm sexy like tha-"**

** "IKUTO-KUUUN!" screamed a girl in an apron.**

**Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and began making out with her, making sure the girl in the apron noticed. After a minute of making out with her, Ikuto pulled apart.**

** "Sorry Raiya. I was just suddenly SO into my GIRLFRIEND." **

** "Why the emphasis on the "girlfriend" part?" murmured Amu.**

** "Well, lets go… Amu-chan."**

**Amu was shocked. Since when did Ikuto call her "Amu-chan".**

**As Amu and Ikuto walked inside, hand in hand, Raiya was eyeing Amu, like she were to kill her.**

** "Ikuto! Its been so long!"**

** "Hey, Sasame."**

**Sasame hugged Ikuto super tight.**

** "So, is this your girlfriend?" asked Sasame, poining at Amu.**

** "Yes. She is."**

**Sasame leaned into Ikuto's ear and whispered something that sounded like " she's really pretty."**

**Amu never knew how to react when someone called her pretty.**

** "Come on, Amu."**

**Raiya continued to follow Ikuto and Amu to their table.**

**Ikuto sat in a booth, across from Amu, and smiled.**

** "I hope you like this date."**

** "I hope so too." Said Amu.**

** "I guess I'm your server, Ikuto. Here's some water for now." Said Sasame, walking up to our table.**

** "Thanks." Murmured Amu.**

**Sasame walked away, and Raiya attacked Ikuto from the side.**

** "Remember that time, when we like.. made out?" gushed Raiya.**

**Amu spit out her water all over Raiya, causing her to scream.**

** "I'm SO sorry!" said Amu, worriedly.**

** "Sorry? SORRY! YOU RUINED MY DRESS! IKUTO DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU!"**

**That last part was so messed up, because it had nothing to do with spitting soda all over her.**

** "Go home, Raiya." Murmured Ikuto.**

** "No. I'm going to use the restroom."**

**Raiya left, running to the restroom.**

** "I'm going to apologize to her properly." Said Amu, getting up from the table and running after Raiya.**

**In the bathroom.**

** "Raiya? Where are you?"**

** "What do YOU want?" asked Raiya, coming from behind Amu, frightening her.**

** "Aw, did I scare the poor little girl?"**

** "No… you just surprised me. And.. what's your problem anyway?"**

** "My problem? If that isn't obvious. YOU'RE my problem, Hinamori Amu."**

**How did she… know my last name?**

** "How do yo-"**

** "How do I know your last name? Its easy. I know everything about you."**

**What a stalker.**

** "That's a little… weird."**

** "Ikuto is mine. He will always be mine. I love him, and he loves me, so I have to get rid of you."**

** "How are you possibly going to get rid of me."**

** "By doing this."**

**Amu tasted blood in her mouth, and everything went black.**

Jess: o.o I made it seem SUPER violent… but its not as violent as you may think.

Ikuto: T.T everyone left me alone with… Sasame.

Jess: what's wrong with her?

Ikuto: SHE IS A CRAZY RAPIST FANGIRL!

Jess: no she isn't.

Sasame: huh? I'm a Tadase fan.

Ikuto: WHAT?!?!!?? I fail at life. –cries-

Jess: there there, Ikuto. You lost the game, a LONG time ago.

Ikuto: Go fuck yourself.

Jess: nah. That's called Masturbating… and I'm staying abstinent.

Ikuto: -was pwned-

Jess: :3

Amu: that… was… ehh… there are no words for that xD… anyway… REVIEW, FELLERS :D


	10. Grandchildren? You Crazy

Jess: ZOMG… I'm in an amazing mood. Haha. xD well uhh… about last time… IT WAS NOT THAT DRAMATIC. Amu was not stabbed or killed. She's fine. You'll see in a few… uhh… o.e

Ikuto: T.T

Jess: still depressed that Sasame is a Tadase lover?

Ikuto: T.T

Jess: if you don't reply to me… I will make out with you.

Ikuto: T.T

Jess: I'll cut your hair off.

Ikuto: T.T

Jess: I'll rape you.

Ikuto:

Jess: my god. You've got issues.

Sasame: fine fine. Ikuto.. you are SO hot.

Ikuto: :D YAY!

Jess: T.T I fail at life.

Sasame: yes. Yes you do.

Jess: I own you, bitch. I can kill you whenever the hell I want.

Sasame: o.o I mean… uhh… -becomes slave-

Jess: good girl :D

Amu: haha. Loser. Jessii doesn't not own Shugo Chara… if she did, then Ikuto WOULD HAVE A HOT BROTHER…. And he'd be the godfather :3

_"That's a little… weird."_

_ "Ikuto is mine. He will always be mine. I love him, and he loves me, so I have to get rid of you."_

_ "How are you possibly going to get rid of me."_

_ "By doing this."_

_Amu tasted blood in her mouth, and everything went black._

_**Amu….Amu-chan….Amu. Its time to awaken.**_

**Amu could hear soft words in her ear until she opened her eyes, to see someone blurry standing over her.**

** "Are you alright?"**

**Where…am i?**

** "I-ikuto?"**

** "I'm glad you can speak. You had me worried there."**

**Amu stood up and looked around, noticing that she was in Ikuto's room.**

** "Why…am I here?"**

** "I carried you here. You're pretty heavy."**

**Amu shot him the death glare, immediately wincing at the pain in her head.**

** "Oh… god. What happened?"**

** "Raiya happened."**

** "What does that mean?" asked Amu.**

** "Raiya was jealous that I loved you so she tried to harm you… which she did… she didn't mean to punch you so hard… but she did… and it knocked you out."**

** "Where is she?" I asked, holding my head.**

** "Don't worry. I talked to her, she wrote you a card." **

**Ikuto handed Amu the card, and she began reading it aloud.**

** "Amu, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't love family and I know you love him very much… I can tell he's in love with you so I hope we can be friends. I'm going away very soon so I guess we could hang out before I leave. Xoxo, Raiya"**

**Ikuto had smirk upon his lips, causing Amu to blush.**

** "W-what's so… what's making you smile like that?"**

**Yes, Ikuto has smiled multiple times, but not quite as he was now. This smile had… no nasty thoughts or anything like that… it was a sweet, calm smile.**

** "I…I really love you, Amu." Ikuto leaned in and met Amu's lips.**

**As Amu was kissing him back, she realized that whenever she was around him, all her worries completely vanished. She… was truly falling for him. **

**I'm in love with Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

**Amu smiled against Ikuto's lips, and their foreheads touched instantly. Once again, Amu felt that spark. She noticed that Ikuto could feel it too, which made her happy.**

** "Thank you… for everything." Said Amu.**

** "No. Amu. I'm glad you chose me. So… I need to thank you for that. You have nothing to thank me for."**

** "Bu-"**

** "My parents are home, it's a good idea to be quiet."**

** "Woah! I want to meet them…"**

** "My mom and her boyfriend? No way."**

** "Aw. Why not?"**

** "They're freaking crazy and besides, wouldn't it be weird if you randomly walked downstairs?"**

** "No. You do it too, so I'm sure your family won't mind either."**

** "Can we talk about this later? You just got your ass kicked by my cousin…"**

** "Oh, so now I was owned by her?"**

** "No… I didn't mean it that way.."**

** "God, whenever I'm with you… there's always an argument."**

**Amu got up and walked to the balcony, leaning over the edge.**

** "What do you think you're doing!?" shouted Ikuto**

** "I'm going to sacrifice myself. Either I meet your parents, or I go byebye."**

** "You know, I'm sure you wouldn't actually jump, but I'm not taking that risk, so fine."**

**Ikuto picked Amu up, bridal style, and jumped out of his window.**

** "Wha-"**

** "We're going through the front door."**

** "Good kitty."**

** "Hn."**

**Amu smiled and rang the doorbell.**

** "You owe me." Whispered Ikuto.**

** "Hel- Ikuto?" said a woman**

** "Hey mom. This is my friend, Amu."**

** "Oh, hi there, Amu. It's a pleasure meeting you."**

** "hi…" said Amu awkwardly**

** "Wow, aren't you a cute little thing." Said Ikuto's mother, seeing Amu more clearly, as she walked into the house.**

** "Th-thank you."**

** "Now, darling. There's no need to be shy."**

**Why am I so shy? I've never been like this…**

** "Well, who is this, Ikuto? Perhaps, your girlfriend?"**

**Ikuto hid his grin as his future father walked up to Amu.**

** "Would you like to stay for dinner, ma'am?" he asked**

** "Oh, I couldn't intrude…"**

** "Its completely fine. Come sit here."**

**Ikuto's mother pulled up a chair at the dining table, right beside Ikuto's seat.**

** "I don't think I told you my name. I am Ayumi Tsukiyomi, this is my boyfriend, Izanagi Cho."**

** "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Amu, sitting down.**

**Ayumi smiled and walked into the kitchen, with Izanagi beside her.**

** "You're mother… is beautiful."**

** "To me, you're the most beautiful."**

**Amu blushed, dodging ikuto's kiss, causing her to kiss his cheek first.**

** "Gotcha." **

**Ikuto grinned and yawned.**

** "Well, they're going to embarrass me very soon… so be aware of that."**

** "Don't be so shy."**

**Amu stuck her tongue out at Ikuto, as his mom walked out with dumplings.**

** "Here you go."**

**Ayumi smiled at Amu and sat in her seat.**

** "So, are you dating my son?"**

**Amu began blushing, as Ikuto grinned at his mom.**

** "I see.. how long? Should I expect grandchildren?"**

**I spit my tea out, for the second time today. Ikuto, of course, burst out laughing.**

** "W-what?" asked Amu, dazed**

** "Oh.. you make me laugh."**

** "No, seriously… have you done it yet?" asked Ayumi**

** "Uh..no!" said Amu.**

** "Darn… and I thought she was willing…"**

** "MOM!"**

** "AYUMI!" yelled Izanagi**

** "IZANAGI!"**

** "IKUTO!"**

** "MOTHER!"**

** "AMU!**

** "Huh?"**

** "UTAU IS HOT!"**

**Everyone turned their heads to see Utau.**

** "Aw. I thought you'd agree."**

** "…"**

** "…"**

** "…"**

** "UTAU!" yelled Amu, as she attacked her.**

** "Oh, hey Amu. Wait.. AMU?! What are you doing here?"**

** "Making me some grandchildren." Said Ayumi**

** "MOM! SHUT UP!" yelled Ikuto.**

**Ayumi smiled, and Izanagi stayed silent.**

** "That's it."**

**Ikuto took Amu by the hand, and ran upstairs.**

** "I'm going to bed." Said Ikuto, as he walked upstairs with Amu.**

** "But…"**

** "WE…are going… to.. go.. SLEEP!"**

**Wow. I have NEVER seen Ikuto this… mad.**

**Once they reached Ikuto's bedroom, Amu sat on the bedside.**

** "What was that?"**

** "Shut up."**

** "Excuse me?"**

** "Just stop talking."**

** "IKUTO!"**

** "I said… be quiet."**

**Ikuto gave Amu the scariest look ever. She didn't know him. Amu… was scared. That was when she began crying.**

Jess: Ooh lala.

Ikuto: aw. I scared her..

Jess: your happy…why?

Ikuto: because I always go to the mall, dressed in a hot dog suit, and scare little kids.

Jess: o.o GET AWAY FROM ME!

Ikuto: its just a hot dog…

Jess: Who KNOWS where its been..

Ikuto: o.o I am NEVER going to tell you things like that ever again….

Amu: … I am speechless… but… REVIEW :3


	11. You Know This Is SO Hot

QUICK NOTE: before you say anything… I know Souko is Ikuto's real mother, and she still is in my story… you just need to wait to find out more…

Jess: wow… this show.. is so.. retarded…l:

Ikuto: you mean like you?

Jess: just don't talk.

Ikuto: I thought you'd murder me… what's wrong?

Jess: nothing.

Ikuto: really…. What's wrong?

Jess: its nothing.

Ikuto: I'll kiss you.

Jess: not this again.

Ikuto: I'll kiss anyone.

Tadase: KISS ME!

Ikuto: HELLA NO

Jess: I wont tell you if you don't kiss Tadase.

Ikuto: T.T

Tadase: -kisses Ikuto-

Jess: IkuTada! My dream come true.

Ikuto: now.. what's wrong?

Jess: oh. Nothing. I just wanted you to kiss him.

Ikuto: you…evil…

Amu: o.o DISCLAIMER…. JESSII DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. If she did, then Ikuto would be spanked by his momma's wip.(:

Ikuto: EHHH?!?!!?!??!!?

"_What was that?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Just stop talking."_

_"IKUTO!"_

_"I said… be quiet."_

_Ikuto gave Amu the scariest look ever. She didn't know him. Amu… was scared. That was when she began crying._

**I hate him. I hate him so much. This.. idiot. Earlier I was so… attached to him.. and now.. now I'm hurt…**

**Amu sobbed and sobbed, until she felt arms wrap around her.**

**"A-Amu?"**

**"Don't. Just…Don't."**

**"Amu…"**

**"Leave me alone!"**

**Amu buried her face in Ikuto's pillow and let her sadness take her over.**

**Ikuto was looking at Amu, noticing how sensitive she truly was… He reached into his pockets and began to walk out, until he felt something square and velvety.**

**I.. how could I have forgotten this?**

**Ikuto walked to Amu's bedside, and picked her up.**

**"Amu."**

**Amu could barely talk so she looked at me.**

**"I've fallen in love with you."**

**Ikuto handed Amu a velvet box.**

**"W-what…is i-it?"**

**Ikuto put his finger to her lip, silencing her.**

**Amu gulped and opened the long, rectangular box.**

**Oh…My…God.**

**"What do you…think?"**

**Amu was completely speechless. In her hands, she held the most beautiful diamond bracelet that could ever exist.**

**"I-Ikuto…"**

**More tears filled her eyes, but this time… they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.**

**"I'm so sorry… I-I.. that's what my family does to me… they make me so nervous. I will never do something like this ever again. I swear to you."**

**"Oh, Ikuto!"**

**Amu jumped in Ikuto's lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips.**

**"Does this mean…"**

**"Yes, you stupid cat. I love you… don't say that kind of thing to me."**

**Ikuto laughed to himself.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Oh, nothing."**

**"Come on, tell me."**

**"Well, you just kissed a stupid cat."**

**Amu laughed a little, and yawned.**

**"Tired?" asked Ikuto**

**"Very."**

**"Sleep?"**

**"In the bed."**

**"On the floor."**

**"I'm cold."**

**"Oh well."**

**"You're hot."**

**"Thank you, captain obvious."**

**Amu scoffed and flicked Ikuto.**

**"What? Don't act like I'm not attractive."**

**"Won't admit it. Won't deny it."**

**"That works for me."**

**Amu flashed a smile.**

**"Oh Ikuto, you are such a CARD!" said Amu, sarcastically.**

**Ikuto began laughing.**

**"That's something my grandmother would say."**

**"You're awful cheeky."**

**"There you go again… with that sarcasm."**

**"Don't be so shady."**

**"Stop using complicated words."**

**"Aren't you much older than me?**

**"Yes but, it's not like I listen."**

**"Sure. I bet you're a huge geek."**

**"Well, I DO look hot in glasses."**

**"Why are you so self-centered?"**

**"Because I just am. Gosh."**

**Amu got into the bed and closed her eyes, preparing for sleep, until she felt something warm hug her.**

**"On the floor."**

**"No. its my house. I can do whatever I want."**

**"Oh yeah… I forgot. Fine."**

**Ikuto kissed Amu's forehead, and quickly fell asleep.**

**I.. I actually love this…this..thing. wow. I'm either going insane… or he's making me insane.**

_**Next Morning**_

**"No… not…not with butter… ew… there's too much. Oh god mother… put that down… ew…you're so gross… ew…"**

**"Uhh...Amu?"**

**"No.. no… I don't want butter on my toast. I said.. no.. BUTTER."**

**"AMU!"**

**Amu lifted up her head, having it smack against something extremely hard.**

**"OH GOD!"**

**"U-Utau?"**

**"YES!"**

**"You have a fat head."**

**"Same goes for you."**

**Amu rubbed her forehead.**

**"My god. What time is it? Where is Ikuto? WHAT DAY IS IT?!"**

**"Chillax. Its 2:00. Its Saturday. Ikuto went to run some errands."**

**"I should get home…"**

**"Not what you're charas are saying…"**

**All four of her charas floated up to Amu.**

**"Amu-chan… you have to water the flowers today…remember?"**

**Amu's eyes widened. SHE HAD TO MEET UP WITH THE GUARDIANS IN LESS THAN 15 MINUTES.**

**"OH CRAP! I HAVE TO GO, UTAU!"**

**"Yeah.. yeah."**

**Crap, Crap, CRAP! How could I forget?**

**"Run, Amu-chan. RUN!" cheered Ran.**

**By the time Amu reached the garden, she was completely out of breath.**

**"Oh… god…"**

**Amu threw herself on the bench so she could catch her breath.**

**"A-Amu-chan?"**

**Amu spun her head around to catch Tadase's gaze.**

**"Tadase-kun?"**

**"Hey, its been awhile since I last saw you… where have you been?"**

**"Oh.. you know.. here and there."**

**"Well, I'm glad you could make it today."**

**"Yeah.. me too."**

**Behind Tadase, she could see everyone else waving and walking her way.**

**"Hey guys."**

**Its been… so long since I last saw these guys… I guess… I've been so busy with Ikuto, I totally forgot about them.**

**"Amu-chi!"**

**"Hey, Yaya. How have you been?"**

**"Great!"**

**Amu smiled and began watering the waters.**

**"So, Tada-"**

**Amu spun around and didn't see Tadase anywhere… or well… any of the boys.**

**"Uh.. Yaya? Rima..?"**

**"I have no idea where they went either." Said Rima.**

**Wow, they disappeared fast…**

**Inside The Tea Garden (is that what they call it? xD)**

**"Kukai?" asked Tadase**

**"Hey."**

**Tadase was extremely confused… Nagihiko dragged him into the Tea Garden just because Kukai was here?**

**"So… why am I here?"**

**"We need some guy time." Said Nagihiko**

**Tadase and Kukai sweatdropped.**

**"Oh come on. Don't act like you want to be away from girls sometimes."**

**"We understand that you want to be a guy again…" Kukai trailed off..**

**"What is going on here?"**

**Tadase turned around, and went wide-eyed.**

**"Ikuto-nii-san?!"**

**"Hey."**

**"Since when are you two friends?" asked Kukai, rubbing his head.**

**"Seriously…"**

**"I have no idea. What are you all doing in here?" asked Ikuto.**

**"Having guy time." Said Nagi with a smile.**

**"Guy time..? why?"**

**"Nagihiko is tired of crossdressing." Murmured Kukai and Tadase at the same time.**

**"You're a transvestite?" asked Ikuto**

**"NO!" screamed Nagi**

**"Oh…"**

**"Its my trad-… and why am I explaining this to you?"**

**"Cause I'm hot."**

**Tadase sweatdropped once again.**

**"There you go being all conceited…" said Tadase.**

**"Okay, let's just have some guy time…" interrupted Nagi**

**Kukai leaned into Nagihiko's ear.**

**"Say… what does a skirt feel like?"**

**"If you really wanna know… try it by yourself.." whispered Nagihiko back, as Kukai shot Tadase and Ikuto a death glare.**

**"What?" asked Ikuto.**

**"Come he-"**

**"No."**

**Nagihiko reached into a backpack and took out two skirts. As Kukai took one of the skirts, he attacked Tadase and pulled down his pants.**

**"RAPE! GET OFF ME!"**

**Nagihiko approached Ikuto.**

**"I'm not wearing that gay looking skirt. No person could pull it off. Maybe Amu…"**

**Nagihiko was so pissed, that he was turning the deepest shade of red ever.**

**"YOU'RE DEAD!"**

**"Wha-"**

**Back to the Flower Garden**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**What was that… scream? It sounded like a girl! Someone was in trouble.**

**"Rima! Let's go!"**

**Everyone ran to where the screaming came from until they realized that it was from inside the Tea Garden.**

**"Who could be in there?" asked Yaya.**

**"Let's find out." Said Amu.**

**They walked inside.. and what they saw.. shock Amu to the core.**

**"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?" screamed Amu.**

**She could NOT believe what she saw…**

**"I CAN EXPLAIN!" yelled Ikuto.**

**Ikuto…was…wearing…a…the…girl's…uniform…**

**"A-amu-chan?" said Tadase, coming from behind Ikuto**

**Amu sweatdropped… big time.**

**"You too…?"**

**They both nodded.**

**"I'm…going to just…walk away…"**

**Amu walked away, twitching.**

**"Wait!" **

**Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrist, preventing her from leaving.**

**"What?"**

**"Are you mad?"**

**"No.. just.. in shock."**

**"I'm really sorry…"**

**"You look… so CUTE!" gushed Amu, as she burst out laughing.**

**Miki had been drawing Ikuto as Su, Dia, and Ran helped take a picture of him with Amu's cell phone.**

**"Amu.. what did you just do?"**

**"That is SO going to Utau!"**

**Amu ran out of the flower garden, but bumped into someone.**

**"I-I'm terribly sor-"**

**"Shut up."**

**Amu looked up and saw 3 men dressed in black standing before her.**

**"W-Who are you?"**

**Ikuto walked out and stopped dead in his tracks.**

**"AMU!"**

**Ikuto ran to her and stood in front of her, like he was protecting her.**

**"What do you want from her?" asked Ikuto.**

**"Oh nothing. We want you. So, either she comes, or you come."**

**Ikuto looked at Amu's worried face.**

**"I'll go."**

**"Very well."**

**The men took Ikuto's arms in a really rough manner, causing Ikuto to wince.**

**"Stop struggling." Said one of the men.**

**Amu was left on the ground, watching Ikuto being carried away by three men.**

**"What… is going on?" murmured Amu to herself.**

**Amu stood up, and began walking after Ikuto.**

**"W-Wait!" she screamed**

**Ikuto turned his face to meet Amu's.**

**"Please Amu… If you love me at all… go home!" he yelled as loud as he could, before he disappeared into the distance.**

**Amu sunk to her knees, tearing up.**

**"A-Amu-chan?" whispered her charas, in concern.**

**Amu closed her eyes and looked to the ground.**

**"Please… keep Ikuto safe for me." Prayed Amu to herself.**

**Dia could see Yoru approaching them with a sad face.**

**"Y-Yoru! What's wrong?" asked Dia.**

**"I-Ikuto's gone… again. Three black men took him away. Nya~"**

**Amu looked at Yoru's sad face.**

**"Amu-chan… let's just go home…" said Ran.**

**Dia hugged Yoru and dragged him along as Amu got up and walked back home, hopelessly lost.**

Jess: woah.. I have a bipolar story. xD

Ikuto: yes.. yes you do.

Jess: omg. Dude… I'm obsessed with this song.

Ikuto: let me guess.. "Fuck me… I'm a celebrity?"

Jess: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Ikuto: … I'm the one who sings it.

Jess: O.O!

Ikuto: what do you think?

Jess: O.O

Ikuto: what?

Jess: O.O

Ikuto: …

Jess: That's hot.

Michaela: x3 nya.

Jess: o.O

Amu: awkward silence… Well… REVIEW! X3


	12. Ohmigod Crazy People!

Jess: I'm obsessed with reviews… but im still mad… T.T

Ikuto: what happened?

Jess: some people…

Ikuto: are they se-

Jess: no Ikuto, they aren't sexy.

Ikuto: how would you know?

Jess: exactly.

Ikuto: bipo-

Jess: what's that?

Ikuto: nothing.

Jess: -has whip- tell me.

Ikuto: bi…po…LAR BEARS!

Jess:…Bipolar bears?

Ikuto: yes.

Jess: that's the best… you could come up with?

Ikuto: shut up.

Jess: -.-

Amu: o.O… anyways… JESSICA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CAHRA, because then KUKAMU WOULD DIE. AND KUTAU WOULD RULE. D:

"Y-Yoru! What's wrong?" asked Dia.

"I-Ikuto's gone… again. Three black men took him away. Nya~"

Amu looked at Yoru's sad face.

"Amu-chan… let's just go home…" said Ran.

Dia hugged Yoru and dragged him along as Amu got up and walked back home, hopelessly lost.

**Next day…**

"**Amu…? Amu-chaan?"**

**No. I wouldn't bother to wake up. I will neve wake up ever again. Without Ikuto, im… lost.**

**Amu could hear her worried mother's footsteps. She must be back from her trip…**

_**Knock Knock**_

** "Amu. I'm coming in."**

**She heard her mother walk into the room.**

** "AMU! You have to get ready."**

…

** "Get ready?" she finally said.**

** "Well, yeah. I told you, we're going dress shopping."**

**What…did…she…say?**

** "EHHH?!"**

** "Your school dance is coming up, and you promised me you would let me take you dress shopping."**

** "When was this?!"**

** "Last week, I said if you took a day off of babysitting Ami, that we'd go dress shopping."**

**Crap, I was so preoccupied with choosing Ikuto that time…**

** "But.."**

** "Please… I promise you, you'll look amazing that night."**

** "When is it?" she asked.**

** "This Friday."**

**And… its Wednesday.**

** "TWO DAYS?!"**

** "Obviously…"**

**Amu sighed. She was going to be miserable… but… she'd do it for her mother.**

** "Alright."**

**Her mom smiled.**

** "Get ready."**

**Amu nodded, and forced a small smile.**

** "You see, Amu-chan?" Whispered Miki**

** "See what?"**

** "You don't need Ikuto."**

** "I-I….I-I..I-…..Ku…"**

**Amu burst out crying.**

** "M-Miki-chan… maybe its not such a good idea to say…his name."**

** "Yes, but now we have control over her… MWAHAHAH!"**

** "Uhh.. are you sure? Desu~" asked Su**

** "Yes. Just watch. IKUTO!"**

**Amu slowly turned her head towards Miki.**

** "IKUTO! IKUTO! IKUTO!"**

**Yoru came in the room.**

** "WHERE?! Nya~"**

**Amu gave Miki the death glare, and attacked her.**

** "Told you. Desu~" said Su.**

** "Yeah…" said Ran**

**Yoru hid behind Ran.**

** "Amu..chan.. is…scary."**

** "WHAT DID YOU SA-"**

** "SISSII!" **

**Stupid.. stupid.. stupid Ami.**

** "STOP KILLING THE SHUGO SHUGO!"**

**Shugo Shugo?**

** "Ami.. its best if you go downstairs… and get mother out of the house."**

** "M-Mommy? DON'T HURT HER!"**

**Amu sighed and sank down to Ami's level.**

** "Why are you up here?"**

** "Long-haired BINCH!"**

**Utau.**

**I wonder what SHE wants… AFTE BREAKING MY DAMN WALL.**

**I went downstairs, to see Utau and Kukai.**

** "Guys??"**

**Amu was extremely confused.**

**Her mother joined her.**

** "I'm not sure what has happened with that boy… but I lied. I didn't say anything last week. But… Utau and Kukai are making you go to the dance. Get ready, our guests our waiting." Said her mother, winking.**

**She was ACTUALLY tricked by he mother.**

** "Why, Utau?"**

** "I know Ikuto was taken away by his father's orders."**

** "FATHER?!"**

** "Yes. I was able to talk to him yesterday night. He told me to give this to you."**

**Utau handed Amu a small card.**

** "Go on, open it."**

**Amu opened the letter and began reading it.**

_Amu,_

_I know.. this is surprising to you. Everything is okay. My father needs my assistance, and its forced. I think I can see you soon, if I do a good job. Don't worry about me, I left Utau to take care of you. I will see you Friday._

_Ikuto._

**Amu looked at the last five words. I will see you Friday. He was going to MY school's dance?**

** "Are you confused, Amu?"**

**Amu gave her a shy nod.**

** "I'll explain things. Let's go."**

**Utau dragged Amu with her, leading her into a limo.**

** "Okay…seriously.. where are we going?"**

** "To buy you a dress…"**

** "Wait.."**

** "Ikuto will be at the dance on Friday. We NEED you to look pretty."**

**Amu was starting to get excited.**

** "Okay.. okay. Can we go now?" asked Kukai.**

** "Aw. Aren't YOU getting excited to see me in a dress?"**

** "Yes. I an. Let's go."**

**At the mall**

** "Ohmigod." Shouted Utau.**

** "What?"**

** "I HAVE to try this on."**

**Utau ran into the dressing room, and for what seemed like hours, she finally came out.**

** "How do I look?"**

**Kukai turned around.**

** "You lo-"**

**Uh oh.**

** "KUKAI! NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORE!"**

**Amu was completely embarrassed to know Utau and Kukai.**

**Oh god…**

**Utau lightly smacked Kukai.**

** "No. Getting. Horny."**

**Amu wanted to die.**

** "Oh, guys, I see.. this dre- BYE!"**

**Amu ran out of the store as fast as she could, until she bumped into someone.**

** "Watch where you're go-"**

**Every time.**

Jess: o.O haha. That is SO predictable.

Ikuto: did I die or something?

Jess: I don't kill cats.

Ikuto: but.. im a black cat.

Jess: you're white… god.

Ikuto: -.- I am NOT Michael Jackson.

Jess: yes you are.. you rape little kids.

Ikuto: true…

Jess: =^,..,^=

Ikuto: VAMPIRE KITTY?! WTF

Jess: that's what you are, sucker.

Ikuto: I don't suc- oh.. ew.

Jess: d:

Amu: perverts… xD… REVIEW!


	13. Why The Fuck Are You On Top Of Me?

**Jess: im blue, da bu di da bu di…**

**Ikuto: you're what?**

**Jess: haha. Im singing the Kisame song.**

**Ikuto: who in hell is Kisame?**

**Jess: Some fish dude form Naruto**

**Kisame: hiya.**

**Ikuto: hungry.. must.. have.. FISHIES! –eats kisame-**

**Jess: o.o im not breaking the news to Itachi.**

**Ikuto: IS IT ANOTHER FISHIE!?**

**Jess: -.- no. he's dead.**

**Ikuto: aw. Wait.. was mr. blue fishie his buddy.**

**Jess: no. they were gay partners in crime.**

**Ikuto: EW! I ATE SCUM**

**Jess: BITCH! I LIKE GAY PPL –smacks Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: TT,..,TT**

**Jess: wtf. You are not a vampire. So SUCK IT UP.**

**Ikuto: you're not a very nice owner.**

**Jess: that's cuz I OWN you bitch.**

**Ikuto: T.T –hugs Michaela's leg-**

**Michaela: o/////o**

**Jess: -.-**

**Amu: o.o uhh.. haha. JESSII DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, if she did, then Kukamu would be burned to the ground, and Ikuto would be ****eaten by a puppy, then revived my Tadase's kiss. :3**

**Amu ran out of the store as fast as she could, until she bumped into someone.**

** "Watch where you're go-"**

**Every time.**

** "A-Amu-chan?"**

Tadase.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Its my fault… I wasn't looking an-"

"Its alright… really." Interrupted Tadase.

Amu gave a small smirk, before standing up.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Amu.

"Oh… the usual shopping… Want to help me?" he asked.

Amu hesitated for a second, and then decided to go for it.

"Sure…"

Tadase smiled and started walking.

"So, Amu-chan, why are you here all alone?"

"I wasn't… I was here with Utau and her DISGUSTING boyfriend…"

"I'm assuming Kukai got a boner again?"

"AGAIN?!"

"Well, Utau told me he gets them by sitting down and al-"

"Subject change… subject change…"

Tadase laughed a little.

"Ok… lets talk about.. Friday."

"Friday?"

"Amu-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come to the dance with me?"

He asked me… but.. what about Ikuto?

"Well… you see…"

Amu saw the hurt in Tadase's eyes, and then did what she thought was impossible.

"Yeah.. I'll go with you."

Tadase hugged Amu tight.

"Thank you."

Amu blushed, but It wasn't because of Tadase's hug, it was because of being able to see Ikuto.

"What are you thinking about?" suddenly asked Tadase.

"Hm? Oh… nothing."

Tadase gave Amu a look that meant he wasn't buying it.

"I guess, at why Ikuto is always being targeted…"

Tadase sighed, and took Amu by the hand.

"I'm going to introduce you to Souko-san."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

In a split second, Amu was being pulled across the mall.

"T-T-TADASE-KUN!"

Amu lost her balance and landed on something squishy.

Ow.. what happened? I opened my eyes, to see myself on top of Tadase.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry."

Tadase had a deep blush in his face but allowed her to be on top of him.

Oh..my…god. how am I NOT heavy? He must weigh like 40 pounds… aren't I smashing him? And this would be about the time that Ikuto would say 'You're really heavy'.

"A-Amu-chan.."

Oh god.. here come the heavy part.

"You're really light."

Dammit.

"Thanks."

Tadase was confused at the emotion I was showing: moody and pissed.

"Gomen…" said Tadase, as he stood up.

Atleast no one saw us…

"Oh god… I can't wait to put that on youtube…"

My life is a big bowl of sunshine.

**Jess: so yeah… my chapt. Kinda short.. and late.. im sorry T.T**

**Ikuto: I hate you.**

**Jess: karma will get you.**

**Ikuto: -gets stung by a bee- AHH!**

**Jess: ohmigod. Attention whore.**

**Ikuto: WAA! I WAS STUNG BY A BEE. IT HURTS.. IM SCARED.. ITS.. KILLING ME!**

**Michaela: Ikuto… that's a fly.**

**-silence-**

**Jess: -ROFL- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. FAIL!**

**Michaela: -.-**

**Ikuto: but.. my finger is red and swollen.. it looks big.**

**Michaela: You just have really fat fingers.**

**Jess: PWN**

**Amu: haha. Fail. Anyway.. REVIEW! :3**


	14. WE DO NOT HAVE THE SAME BODY!

**Jess: …internet dating is so messed up…**

**Ikuto: you would know...**

**Jess: ****stfu. I DON'T know. My friend on youtube dumped his girlfriend but wants her back.. He is… slow. xD**

**Ikuto: I think that's you.**

**Jess: -.- it's you. Trust me. He has an Ikuto account. xDD**

**Ikuto: -_-**

**Jess: Laaaviiii is soooo hottt :33**

**Ikuto: but.. but..but..**

**Jess: sorry. xD**

**Ikuto: T.T**

**Jess: OMG! IKUTO CAME BACK IN SHUGO CHARA PARTY!!!!!! THANK YOU, GODDESS PEACH-PIT**

**Michaela: he was in Amu's bed! xD**

**Jess: and I thought it was Tadase. xD**

**Amu: o.o **

**Michaela: xDD haha. Poor Tadase.**

**Tadase: T.T **

**Amu: anywayyysss… JESSII DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF SHE DID, then Nadeshiko would be hit by a city bus, and Nagihiko would just laugh… oh wait. O.o**

** "Gomen…" said Tadase, standing up.**

**Atleast nobody saw us…**

"_**Oh god… I can't wait to put that on youtube."**_

_**My life is a big bowl of sunshine.**_

"Wow, you should have seen the LOOK on your face."

"R-Rima…" said Tadase, blushing.

She's gonna get it.

"Rima, if that goes on youtube, I will make gags look stupid."

Rima's evil, glittering eyes turned dark, and mean.

"SCREW WITH MY GAGS, AND YOU DIE!"

Ran, Miki, and Su hid behind Amu, shivering.

"A-Amu-chan." they whispered.

Dia just put on her dazzling smile, as if nothing was happening.

"I won't do anything if you erase the video."

Rima hesitated and quickly deleted it.

"God, you overreact too much."

Tadase had been standing behind Amu silently, before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Amu-chan… are you ok?"

"Yeah. "

"I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have pulled you so suddenly."

"Oh, its totally fine."

Tadase smiled, and leaned in, giving Amu a soft kiss.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-Tadase-kun!" stuttered Amu, blushing.

Amu noticed a small tear forming in Tadase's eyes.

"Tadase-kun?"

Tadase looked down and clenched his fists.

What's… wrong with him? I've never seen him like this…

"T-Tadase…?" Amu placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You.. don't understand the pain…" whispered Tadase

Amu was extremely confused at his sudden outburst..

"What…pain?"

"I'm so in love with you… I can't even stand it… I'm so jealous of Ikuto, that it hurts more than anything in the world."

"Oh, Tadase-kun" sighed Amu.

Tadase wiped his tears and took Amu's hand once more, kissed her cheek, and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'm trying.. for you. Let's just go to Souko-san…"

"Wait, this time.. can you explain who this 'Souko-san' is?"

Tadase laughed a little.

"Souko-sama is the only person who knows the movements of Aruto Tsukiyomi."

"Uhh…"

"Aruto is Ikuto's real father…"

"I know that.. but.. does that mean he's married to Ayumi?"

Tadase burst out laughing…what is so funny?

"Oh, Amu-chan. Those are Ikuto's godparents. Everyone thinks that they are his real parents… but his real parents are Aruto and Souko-san."

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!"

"It'll all make sense when you speak to her.. let's go."

_At Souko's house._

"I…see…" said Amu..

"Don't worry… all you have to do.. is save Ikuto." Said Souko-san.

"How do I do that…?"

"You're strong… Hinamori Amu."

Tadase nodded and Souko stood up, breaking the mood.

"Alright! Let's go and save Ikuto from Aruto."

Everyone nodded and went off, to prepare for Friday.

_Friday Afternoon_

"I.. am NOT wearing that." Said Amu…

"Oh yes you are." Said Utau.

"You can't make me."

Utau gave me a glare, that meant there was no arguing with her.

"Oh, yes I can."

Amu's eyes widened, then she pushed Utau out of her room.

"I'll wear it, but you're out while I'm changing."

Utau opened her mouth to speak, but closed it.

"Fine." She said, walking out.

"Finally, alone time." Murmured Amu to herself.

Amu began taking off her shirt, so she was only in her bra, until she heard someone enter her room.

"Damn Utau, when did you get so sexy.. and dye your hair pink… OH GOD!"

Kukai.. is going… to lose… his dick.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!"

Utau ran inside, and burst out laughing.

"KUKAI! HAHAHAHA, YOU'RE SO RETARDED!"

Kukai eyed Utau.

"Don't look at me like its my fault, you've seen me naked plenty of times, you should know what my body looks like."

"Well, you have the same body as Amu, so don't blame me either."

"Kukai… I'm not fat."

"NANI?!!?!?!"

Utau burst out laughing once again.

"I'm kidding! You worry too much…let's just get you to that dance."

Amu slowly breathed in, then out, and looked up at Utau.

"I'm ready."

"That's my girl."

Kukai took Utau's hand, leading her out of Amu's room, and into the limo.

"A limo?" asked Amu, following behind Utau and Kukai

"Well, I AM a Pop star… and you are going to be the beauty of the night."

"I guess so.."

"Cheer up, you and Ikuto will be back soon enough."

"Promise?"

Utau sighed.

"I can't answer that…"

"I see…"

Utau patted my head.

"Don't do that, you're messing up my hair."

Utau screamed.

"What?!"

"You're finally becoming a girl."

"…Excuse me?"

"Haha, I didn't mean it that way, my god."

Amu sighed, a desperate sigh.

"Amu, I love you like a sister, you have to trust me and Kukai."

"How can I possibly take you two seriously?"

"Well, you should expect that from us.."

"No, I should expect you to act like an older sister.."

"Fine… I'll give you 5 seconds of big sisterness."

"Ok. That's good enough."

"Don't get pregnant, eat your veggies, DON'T ADOPT HOBOS."

Amu was speechless.

"That.. was the WORST sister moment ever.." said Amu, cracking a smile.

Utau laughed, causing Amu to laugh as well.

"See? I made you smile."

"Yeah, I guess you get points for that.."

"Points? Since when was this a game?"

"It was never a game. You lost that game."

Utau scoffed.

"Oh, REALLY?" (sarcasm) said utau.

"Oh yes.."

Kukai sat there, dozing off, as Utau and Amu had a friendly areguement.

_**1 hour later; at the hotel where the dance was being held at.**_

Amu walked out of the car, to hear Cobra Starship playing from inside the hotel.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" screamed Utau, dancing around.

"This place…is AMAZING."

Kukai came up behind Utau, kissed her, and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, love."

Utau smiled, and looked back at Amu.

"Its up to you now."

"EHHH?!? What am I supposed to do?!"

"Only you know, if you truly love him, you'll find out."

"Aw. Come on, give me a hint atleast.."

"Go to Tadase. That's all I'm saying."

Amu was confused, but walked past Kukai and Utau, entering the huge dance floor.

"Oh jesus.. this is going to be a LONG night.."

Amu felt a small tap on her shoulder, and turned around, to meet sparkling purple eyes.

"T-Tadase?"

Tadase smiled, and looked Amu up and down.

"You look… I mean... you're the… most beautiful girl here."

Amu blushed, but soon shook it off.

"Listen, is Ikuto here?"

Tadase had hurt in his eyes once again.. but this time, Amu managed to ignore it.

"I'm really sorry Tadase, but I'm in a hurry, I need to save Ikuto."

Amu turned around, to run, but felt a hand on her dress.

"Amu, I understand now, you belong with Ikuto, and I think I'm ready to let you go, so go now, and save Ikuto."

Amu nodded at him.

"Do you know where I should start?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Amu smiled, and followed Tadase, but they only ended up in a dark alley, behind the hotel.

"Where am i?"

Amu noticed a dark figure coming before her..

"Good job, Tadase. Now I don't have to kill anyone."

Amu was extremely confused.

"Tadase? What is going on?"

"I'm sorry… Amu…chan."

The last thing Amu saw was Tadase's tears, and blood.

* * *

Jess: xD I have such a depressing story.. haha.. and I HATE THOSE DAMN LINES, do you see them? At random times? It makes them look like its separating the story, but word hates me.. -.-

Ikuto: hahaha, am I the rapist dude?

Jess: … rapist?

Ikuto: wasn't Amu just now raped?

Jess: where do you get these ideas?

Ikuto: you're mind.

Jess: I do not watch gay porn.

Ikuto: yes you do, that one dude, Phil and Joshua…

Jess: xD that proves that YOU'VE been watching it.

Ikuto: so? Oh wait.. fuck..

Jess: …. Why do I even bother with you?

Ikuto: cause im a kitty :3

Jess: I'm pretty sure that cats don't watch gay porn.

Ikuto: mama kitty does.

Jess: o.o

Michaela: no wonder…

Amu: … that's really scary. xD REVIEW! :3


	15. You're Such A Retard, Niisan

_Before we start, I would just like to say…THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! X3 they totally make my day! I love you all, and you inspire me, I may be late, but that's because I'm trying to get straight A's in school so I can buy my Utau and Ikuto costumes. :D but please, keep reviewing.. at my 13__th__ chapter, I have 55 REVIEWS! It may not be much to a few, but to me, it means the world! Keep on inspiring me! :D_

**Jess: did you know its illegal to ride a dinosaur on the freeway?**

**Michaela: haha, it sounds better with the voice. xD**

**Ikuto: the voice. O.o**

**Michaela: yes… THE voice.. like.. THE grudge voice.. the SEXY grudge voice.. like..**

**Ikuto: You're annoying. -.-**

**Michaela: I'M SASUKE HERE. THAT'S MY LINE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!**

**Ikuto: well, atleast the whore's ex doesn't LOVE ME!**

**Michaela: o.o oh no you DIDN'T!**

**Ikuto: oh yes I did! And im not a pregnant kitty like mama cat!**

**Jess: its momma kitty, shitwad.**

**Ikuto: WHATEVER!**

**Riley's sister: actually, anything that ISNT a motorized vehicle is illegal to be ridden on the freeway. X3**

**Jess: …you ruined that joke…**

**Yoru: nya…nyaaayaaayaaaaa.**

**Amu: OMG! –falls and bonks heads with Jess-**

**Jess: -laughing-**

**Michaela: -ROFL-**

**Ikuto: …**

**Jess: haha, good times, I miss that skit.. and that day..**

**Michaela: …that was today.**

**Jess: …I know, and the pain in my head is STILL there.**

**Mallory: -.- my head's not THAT fat.**

**Amu: xD anyway, JESS DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF SHE DID, then you'd randomly see amu and Tadase riding on a dinosaur, going into the black sunset. X3**

_Amu was extremely confused._

_ "Tadase? What is going on?"_

_ "I'm sorry… Amu…chan."_

_The last thing Amu saw was Tadase's tears, and blood._

Utau sat at the table, waiting for Kukai to bring her some punch.

"Here you go.." said Kukai, setting the drink in front of her.

"Yeah….thanks." said Utau in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Kukai, concerned…

"I'm worried about Amu, I told her to go to Tadase, without thinking about how he knows nothing…"

"Well, she's a smart girl… and I believe in her, and I know you do too, so, don't sweat it too much, I'm sure she'll text you soon, telling you that Ikuto was found."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple…"

Kukai leaned down, and gave Utau a deep kiss.

"I love you, and you know that… you have to trust me. I may be immature, but you are too, that's why we're perfect for each other… so please, just listen to me.."

Utau looked at Kukai, a small grin appearing on her face.

"Alright… you gave me hope again. Thank you.."

Kukai leaned down once again, and kissed Utau's cheek.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?'

Kukai smiled, and took Utau onto the dance floor as a slow song began.

"I…see."

"Relax."

"I promise."

With that, Utau was off in her own little world.

_**Elsewhere**_.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? I did that by force… I can't.."

"Shut up, Tadase."

Tadase looked up from his tears, seeing a dark figure before him.

"Who are you.. and what did you do to me..?"

"You're completely under my control. I used you to get me Amu."

The voice seemed awfully familiar to a certain someone…

"N-Nii-san…"

Laughter began from the darkness.

"You're a dumb one, aren't you?"

A tall, skinny catlike boy finally appeared in front of Tadase.

"Why did you do this, Ikuto.. what is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing… I simply want the Embryo."

"WHO'S CONTROLLING YOU THIS TIME?!"

"This time?"

"Amu saved you.. from Easter, so who has you now?!"

"No one, Its just me."

Tadase wouldn't believe it. He knew Ikuto would never hurt Amu in any way.

"Of course you're still Ikuto. He'd never hurt Amu in any way, and you had me do it. You're in there somewhere…"

Ikuto gritted his teeth and began a character change, changing into Death Rebel.

"Ikuto, if you're in there, please, listen to me.."

Ikuto ran at Tadase with his scythe, preparing to kill him.

"IKUTO!"

Tadase blocked the scythe with his holy crown.

"Listen to me, what is going on? Ikuto, please… IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!"

Ikuto's eyes got lighter.

"T-Tadase?"

"I knew it."

"You need to leave."

"What?"

"Everyone here is in danger… especially Amu."

"Are you saying.."

"Easter is back, their preparing to blow up the entire hotel, and I was trying to get you to take Amu away, she's the first priority."

"Were you planning on leaving everyone else to die?"

Before Ikuto could answer, his eyes got much darker, and clashing his scythe with tadase's holy crown once more.

"IKUTO DAMMIT!"

"Shut…Up.."

"WAKE UP!"

"NO!"

Ikuto broke the holy crown causing the sword to go through Tadase's stomach.

"I-Iku…to….Nii…san…"

Tadase fell to the ground, with blood running down his mouth.

Ikuto just glared at Tadase and began walking away.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

Ikuto turned around and saw Amu.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

He smirked and walked up to Amu.

"Since you woke up… you're next."

"What..has happened to you?"

"Nothing."

Amu looked down, tears forming around her eyes.

"Don't..do this.."

Ikuto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, it'll be ok soon.."

Amu mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and pushed Ikuto.

"What are you-"

Amu had taken his sword, stabbed him in the chest and was sobbing.

"You…"

The color in is eyes returned as he fell to the floor, bleeding next to an unconscious Tadase.

"The two boys I love most…were hurt tonight." Whispered Amu..

"AND I ENDED ALL THE HATRED!" she finished.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I told you, but you have to leave."

She kneeled besides Ikuto, holding his hand.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind…"

"Face it, Amu… I'm dying…"

"But, you're talking fine.."

"I don't want to scare you too much.."

Amu welled up in tears..

"Please…"

Ikuto leaned up, and gave Amu a deep kiss.

"I love you, but you have to go.."

"If you promise that you and Tadase are ok.."

"Tadase is fine, and I think I can try…"

Ikuto closed his eyes.

"Ikuto…?"

No reply..

"Ikuto…?

Still no reply..

"IKUTO!!" echoed Amu's agonizing pain.

**Jess: END! Mwahhaha.**

**Michaela: IS HE FUCKING DEAD?!!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!!?!?!?!?**

**Jess: x.x**

**Michalea: HE IS I KNEW IT!**

**Jess: STFU! YOU'LL SEE NEXT TIME, DAMMIT.**

**Ikuto: T.T**

**Tadase: T.T**

**Amu: T.T**

**Jess: -.- you're all annoying. Stop complaining.. WHY ARE YOU CRYING, TADASE?!?!?!**

**Tadase: I got stabbed, by an assfuck porinwatching cat.**

**Ikuto: excuse me?**

**Tadase: bitch.**

**Ikuto: -Stabs Tadase:**

**Jess: HEY! NO VIOLENCE!**

**Tadase: have you SEEN your story.**

**Jess: that's different.**

**Michaela: Sarah likes sticks. :3**

**Jess: o.o okay, review pleasesss. ;;DD**


	16. You've Gone Mad, You Bitch

**Michaela:; BITCH! I TOOK CONTROL OF UR FUCKING FAN FIC, SO NOW EVERYONE POOPS BUTTERFLIES, AND EATS RAINBOWS.**

**Ikuto: what the fuck?**

**Michaela: mwahahahahahahahahahaa, SEX KITTENS!**

**Mama kitty: meow? O.o**

**Ikuto: MAMA CAT! THE SEX KITTEN! HOW ARE YOU?!**

**Mama Kitty: -death glare-**

**Ikuto: she's scarier than dogs. O.o and IM a cat…**

**Jess: You fucking Jew.**

**Michaela: IM NOT A FUCKING JEW!**

**Jess: shut up, you fucking jew.**

**Michaela: shut up, Miley Cyrus.**

**Jess: -kills you- :D no one takes over my story.**

**Ikuto: not only did you kill me, you killed her. What kind of a sick monster are you?**

**Jess: I'm no monster. You're going to LOVE this chapter. Trust me.**

**Ikuto: Do I have sex with amu?! :DD**

**Jess: -.- she's in 7****TH**** grade, shitwad….**

**Ikuto: so..?**

**Jess: oh dear god.**

**Amu: anyway, Jess doesn't NOT own Shugo Chara, if she did, then Utau would be the main character, and Tadase would be a fucking jew, like Michaela!**

_Ikuto closed his eyes._

_"Ikuto…?"_

_No reply.._

_"Ikuto…?_

_Still no reply.._

_"IKUTO!!" echoed Amu's agonizing pain._

The entire dance floor stopped at the sudden screaming.

"UTAU?!"

Kukai was holding Utau in his arms as she gasped for air.

"Amu.. pain… hurt…" she said between breathes.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you… please Utau, what is it?!"

"Amu..she's in trouble…"

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it.. Just please, run to her… right now."

"Bu-"

"GO!" she screamed.

Kukai hesitated, kissed Utau, and began running out of the hotel.

The entire crowd stared at Utau.

"I'm okay, really.." she told everyone, and soon they all resumed the dance.

Oh dear god.. please, god, make sure Kukai gets to her in time.. I feel something's wrong… please…

That's when everything turned black. All Utau could hear was a gunshot, and her own screaming.

**With Amu.**

Amu's tears welled up more and more each minute. She could hear someone screaming her name from a distant, but she didn't care. Ikuto was dead, and so was her heart.

"AMU!"

Amu still didn't bother looking up but she knew who it was.

"What…happened to him?" asked Kukai.

Amu gritted her teeth, and and tightened her grip on Ikuto's hand.

"We should-"

"Don't touch him." Demanded Amu sternly.

"A-Amu?"

"I SAID NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" she screamed.

Kukai didn't know what was going on, but he knew that Amu was going insane.

"Listen, I don't think he's dead, let's take him to the emer-"

Amu slapped Kukai.

"Why..did you just.."

"Don't mess with me, or him. And don't touch Tadase either."

"TADASE?! WHAT! WHERE IS HE?!"

Kukai had tears in his eyes, after all, Tadase was his best friend.

"I see…" murmured Amu.

"W-What?"

"You freak out… about Tadase, but you don't do anything about Ikuto…"

"No, Ikuto is alive, but if Tadase's dead.."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Amu, picking up Ikuto's scythe.

"YOU'VE GONE MAD!"

That's when the clapping began.

"Bravo…Bravo."

Kukai and Amu turned around to see a tall man.

"So, this is the powerful hatred of Hinamori Amu, eh?"

"W-What?" she asked, weakly

"I knew that killing Ikuto would bring out your inner strength."

Amu gasped, and began sobbing.

"YOU DID THIS?!"

The guy just smiled.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Don't..you dare…call me that."

"Well, now I must take you away."

The guy grabbed Amu by her hair as she began screaming.

"Don't touch her, idiot." Said someone coming from behind the man, stabbing him in the chest.

**Jess: TAH DAHH!**

**Tadase: … well I'm over there DYING!**

**Jess: shut up. Atleast your gay friend cried for you.**

**Kukai: IM NOT GAY**

**Tadase: -.-**

**Utau: HIYA! I FELL :3**

**Amu: o.o wtf?**

**Ikuto: T.T I died.**

**Jess: yes, so stop talking.**

**Michaela: mushrooms!**

**Jess: o.o well.. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! :DD**


	17. Utau, Boys Don't HAVE Periods

**Jess: I've gone mad.. xD I've been writing this plot, cause, I don't even know. xD well, I promise, it SHALL be better in this one!**

**Ikuto: oh dear god…**

**Jess: have you lost your sanity?**

**Ikuto: hello? I'm dead.**

**Jess: ohhhhh… foreshadowing. xD**

**Ikuto: so I'm alive..? :D**

**Jess: hmm.. are you?**

**Ikuto: don't ask such appalling questions..**

**Jess: then don't complain.**

**Ikuto: but.. I'm DEAD! And im the best character.**

**Jess: you wish. Utau is..**

**Ikuto: then I'm second.**

**Jess: in the series yes, but here, its amu, and THEN kukai. xD**

**Ikuto: now THAT'S just cruel…**

**Jess: I know, right?**

**Amu: woooaahhh. Anyway… JESS DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, cause then it would be Rated R.. and NOT JUST in action. ;D **

"_**Don't..you dare…call me that."**_

_** "Well, now I must take you away."**_

_**The guy grabbed Amu by her hair as she began screaming.**_

_** "Don't touch her, idiot." Said someone coming from behind the man, stabbing him in the chest.**_

Amu turned around, and was shocked to see who was standing before her.

"Amu….chan….run…"

Kukai ran in front of Tadase.

"I knew you were stronger than this.."

Tadase motioned for him to find help. Kukai gave Amu a sparkling smile, and ran away from the alley.

Amu stood there, in shock. Tadase just winced in pain.

"You have… to go…run…run and never stop."

"T-Tadase.. no, I can't.. I have to he-"

"JUST GO!" he screaming, in agonizing pain.

Amu nodded, and ran to Ikuto, trying to pick him up and soon finding out that it was impossible for her.

Damn.. he's way too heavy…

"Amu-chan, he's fine, you're the one that needs to go, Ikuto is a big boy, he can take care of himself.

"But-"

"For once, do something that makes me happy… do one thing for me, that doesn't leave me in pain and despair."

"You're hurt.. how can you fight much longer like that?"

Amu was starting to get worried. Tadase was gripping his stomach, more and more blood coming each minute.

"Amu…I'm…okay."

Amu hesitated, but she knew she had to trust him…just this once..

"I believe in you." She said, as she walked up to him.

"Am-"

Amu gave Tadase a sweet kiss on the lips before going off into the darkness.

Tadase placed his hand on his lips, and closed his eyes.

"If she believes in me… I will win for her." He whispered to himself.

**Inside**

Kukai was trying to get inside, but for some odd reason, the doors were locked, but he could hear something, that was strangely recognizable. Utau's crying.

"UTAU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" he yelled, from the outside.

There was a thumping on the door. Utau's special knock.

"SPEAK TO ME! WHAT'S GOING ONE?!"

"Kukai…." She seemed to be out of breath.

"Please… tell me what hurts, love.."

"I…"

"Yes?"

"MY DRESS IS FUCKING RIPPED?!"

Kukai thought he heard it wrong, but he then sweatdropped, as the door became unlocked. All he could see was the long, narrow hallway with a bunch of rooms, and Utau leaning against the wall.

"Hey Kukai, do you think you could fix a huge rip like this?"

No reply.

"Um… did someone like... die?" she asked.

"I think I just did.."

"Oh, I see. Well, FIX MY DRESS!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"I NEED RIMA!"

"Excuse me?"

"You were right…"

"I look hideous?"

"Not that part.."

"My hair's too long?"

"Well yeah, but not that.."

"I'm fat?"

"Okay, we could go on ALL day with thing's you said, but there's an emergency.."

"Oh.. that's natural. On your period, eh? And you need Rima for tampons.."

"Utau, boys don't GET periods.."

"Yeah, but when Ikuto was 10.. Ohh… I get it now… that liar."

Kukai was about to ask, but shook off the curiosity.

"Listen.. Amu is in danger. Tadase and Ikuto were stabbed, Tadase's pretty bad, and Ikuto's unconscious, and I think Amu might be hurt.."

"…."

"What?"

"…."

"What's wrong?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS THE MOMENT YOU WALKED IN HERE?!?!?"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" screamed a voice from behind them.

"Rima?" asked Utau.

"Nagihiko?" asked Kukai.

"Who else would it be? Santa Clause." Asked Rima, sarcastically.

"Well, you're as hell too short.." retorted Utau.

"You wanna say that again, you stuck up wannabe?"

"Try looking in the mirror for a wannabe."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" screamed Nagihiko.

Rima and Utau stopped their arguing and stared at Nagi.

"Dammit. We have Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, and the entire school in danger… we can scream at each other about stupid things later!" lectured Nagi.

"He's right…" said Kukai to Utau.

"Fine, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you're brother is half-dead, so I would go to him.." said Kukai

"Where is he?"

"The alley." Said Kukai, quickly.

Utau nodded, and character transformed into Lunatic Charm and ran through doors to get to Ikuto.

"Okay, Rima and Nagi, I need you to find Amu. I think Tadase may have sent her off, so look for her." Said Kukai

"Right, but, what will you do?" asked Nagi

"I'm going to comfort the people downstairs."

"If you need anything, call us." Said Rima, running off after Utau.

Nagihiko was about to leave before he turned to Kukai.

"Thanks.. I mean, you have a good heart."

Kukai gave him his best smile, and put his thumbs up.

"I want everything to be ok again."

Nagi smiled, and went off.

"Oh dear god, now to comfort the student body.." whispered Kukai, walking downstairs.

**With Amu**

Amu was running at full speed, completely out of breath.

She was beginning to not feel well, so she sat down on a bench to rest.

"Why.. does this… always…happen..to me…" she breathed to herself.

Amu could hear footsteps, but she couldn't quite understand where they were coming from.

"W-Who's there?"

Silence.

"H-Hello?"

A figure came from behind the tree and stood beyond Amu.

"A-Amu?"

**With Tadase**

"UTAU?! IS THAT YOU?!" he managed to scream, at the figure running towards him.

"OH DEAR GOD! TADASE!"

Utau ran up to him, and took a closer look at his wound.

"I'm okay.."

"No, you're not. If we don't get you to the emergency room, you might actually.. die."

"I'm fine, really.. I'm going to fight for Amu-chan."

"You can't. Dying sure won't help."

"I won't die."

Utau began speaking until she heard someone moaning.

"I-Ikuto…?" she asked to herself..

"Oh god." Said Tadase.

Ikuto was sitting up.

Utau ran to him, and began examining his wound.

"U-Utau..?" he barely breathed out.

"Y-Yes.. I'm so glad you're ok."

"I-I am?"

"Yeah, you're wound isn't as serious as Tadase's"

Ikuto slowly stood up, with a grip on his wound.

"T-Tadase, listen…"

"N-Nii-san.. please.. I'm okay.."

"I can't…let you…die… Please.. Go… to the emergency..room."

"I promised Amu that I would protect you, and the guardians."

"She's being stupid… She doesn't… know what she's talking..about."

"Whatever you say, won't convince me to leave."

Tadase began walking toward Ikuto.

"TADASE! WATCH OUT!" screamed Utau.

"Too late…kid."

The man had stabbed him once more in his lower back.

"At least… I was able…. To kill one..last…" the man died before he could finish his sentence.

Utau ran to Tadase and held him in her arms.

"IKUTO! SOMEONE! CALL 911!"

Ikuto searched for his cell phone, and dialed 911.

In 20 minutes, the police had finally come, and Tadase was no longer conscious.

Utau was crying, while Ikuto was hugging her tightly.

"You have to calm down." Ikuto said to Utau.

In the distance, Nagihiko and Rima were coming to them.

Rima ran up to Utau, desperate for an explanation.

"Tadase…he's…"

"That's.. not true.." she said, tears filling in her eyes.

A paramedic walked up to Ikuto.

"We need to get you to the emergency room, that wound might be really bad."

Ikuto was about to deny it, until Utau looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright."

Ikuto was soon placed on a stretcher, and carried off to the hospital.

"Everything's gone wrong…"

Rima sighed and hugged Utau.

"We..didn't find Amu."

"I can try to call her…"

Utau called Amu, but it went straight to voicemail.

"DAMMIT! She left it off…."

Nagihiko ran to Rima and hugged her.

"W-Why are you.."

"I have to talk to you.."

Rima nodded and walked away from all the chaos.

"What is it, Nagihiko?"

"I… wanted to tell you this… tonight.. but I didn't get the chance to… but, I'm going to do this now."

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you."

Rima smiled and kissed Nagi's cheek.

"I know. And I do too…"

From a distance, Utau could see that they were confessing, so she smiled to herself.

"Kukai, my love, find Amu." She whispered to herself.

_Flashback._

_ "K-kukai… its Tadase.."_

_Kukai had been one of the first people to rush to the commotion._

_ "I know, but, I need to find Amu. Nagi and Rima will be here soon."_

_ "I'm so confused… I don't know what's going on… this was supposed to be OUR night.."_

_Kukai kissed Utau, not letting go for several minutes._

_ "This is our night. Nothing can change that. You were a hero today, and Tadase's fine."_

_ "You don't know that."_

_ "Yes. I do. So trust me. I'm going to find Amu."_

_Utau nodded, as she watched her love walk away._

_End Of Flashback._

Utau laughed quietly, and let her sorrow eat her away.

**Jess: FOR ONCE! NO CLIFFY.. well, it is in a way, cause Amu is gone, Tadase's hurt, Ikuto went byebye, and Kukai is GONE!.**

**Ikuto: YAY. :3 I'm ok.**

**Tadase: psh, I knew I'd die in the end.**

**Jess: who knows. You could be dead, you could be alive.**

**Ikuto: touché.**

**Jess: now you agree with me cause I saved you?**

**Ikuto: yupp.**

**Jess: I could easily make the ambulance you're in fall down a cliff..**

**Ikuto: o.o oh please no…**

**Jess: I'll see.**

**Tadase: she could easily make you a girl too, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: OH DEAR GOD! I DON'T WANT BLOOD COMING FROM MY BOOBS!**

**Jess: it comes from, wait.. why should I bother..?**

**Ikuto: O.O I'M SCARED.**

**Jess: STOP BEING SUCH A SCAREDY CAT.**

**Ikuto: I AM A CAT!**

**Jess: TOUCHE!**

**Tadase: Touche.. such a WEIRD word..**

**Amu: Touche…**

**Jess: -.- anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!1 :DDD**


	18. I DO NOT HAVE AN INFECTED CROTCH!

**Jess: Omg, I actually wrote the last chapter in 30 minutes..**

**Ikuto: cause she's a loner, and has nothing better to do.**

**Jess: remember, I could make the ambulance fall off a cliff.**

**Ikuto: I don't care anymore.**

**Tadase: like no one cares about me!**

**Jess: shut up, noob.**

**Tadase: bu-**

**Jess: SHUT UP, PEASANT.**

**Tadase: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Kiseki: Technically it's my line, and I'm the one who gives permission for people to use it. Jess can, Tadase CAN'T.**

**Tadase: but, you're my shugo chara…**

**Kiskei: there's a rule in the book that boy shugo charas can't be paired with lesbian girls.**

**Jess: PWNAGE!**

**Tadase: -.-**

**Amu: well, anyway, JESS DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, IF SHE DID, then Tadase would be struck my lightning… 27 times!**

"_I know. And I do too…"_

_From a distance, Utau could see that they were confessing, so she smiled to herself._

_ "Kukai, my love, find Amu." She whispered to herself._

_Utau laughed quietly, and let her sorrow eat her away._

**With Amu**

"Y-Yaya? Is that you?"

"AMU-CHII!" screamed Yaya, jumping on Amu.

For some reason, This was the best thing that happened to her all night.

"Oh thank GOD, its you… I thought you were another guy trying to kill me.."

"Huh?"

Amu had realized that Yaya couldn't go to the dance. She had to babysit her brother, but... Where was he? Her little brother was nowhere in sight.

"Yaya... Where's your brother?"

"I left him at home, he's asleep, I had to come down here, and see how the dance was going… what are you doing here anyway, Amu-chii?"

"Just.. going…home.." her voice trailed off.

"Um, Amu-chii, your house is THAT way."

Yaya pointed the opposite direction.

"Oh.. I guess, I was lost?"

Yaya gave her a look.

"Okay, now tell me, what's REALLY going on?"

Amu sighed, and fell back into the bench.

"So much, I think Tadase and Ikuto are dead… I would cry but, I promised Tadase I would keep going and never give up…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, some guy came, and took control of Tadase… it happened to be Ikuto… then out of self defense, I stabbed him… and then I went mad, then some guy came and tried to take me away… and Tadase managed to stab him.. and now.. I'm here."

Amu wondered how she could sound so heartless and not cry..

"Oh my god.. that's awful…"

Yaya had tears rolling down her face.

"Oh…I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

Amu then let it all out, allowing Yaya to hug her tightly.

Utau was leaning against the wall, waiting for something to capture her attention, until something finally did. Kukai was running at her.

"K-Kukai?"

"I found Amu. She's over at the bench with Yaya."

"Really?"

"I think Yaya knows now, its best we go there…"

Utau nodded, and Kukai noticed a small sparkle in her eyes. Tears.

"Utau?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Its been a bad night."

Kukai hugged her and frowned.

"I know, but I'll make it up to you once its better."

Utau didn't seem hopeful but she let it go, walking off with Kukai into the dark.

_With Amu_

"It's okay to cry, Amu-chan. It really shows your... WOMANESS."

Amu glared at her.

"Hehe..sorry… I was trying to cheer you up…"

"I think you should shut up."

"Yeah, I think so too.."

Amu could hear her name from the distance so she prepared herself to attack.

"Am-"

Before the person could finish the sentence, Amu attacked them.

"BITCH! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME MY DRESS WAS RIPPED!"

Fuck… it was Utau.

"U-Utau…EHH?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?! I COULD'VE KILLED YOU!"

"it's the other way around…_Amu."_

Amu began to feel insecure after Utau finished her sentence with a rude and stern "amu."

"I…I'm sorry?"

Utau walked up to Amu, and ripped her dress.

"…"

"Payback."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Seriously…"

"Utau… that wasn't smart…" said Kukai and Yaya together.

"…"

"Yeah.. I think you're right…"

"…"

"WILL YOU STO-"

Utau was slapped.

"…Bitch." Utau murmured.

"TADASE IS DEAD. IKUTO IS DEAD. MY DRESS IS RIPPED. I LOST MY WALLET. SOME DUDE TRIED TO MOLEST ME AND IM ON MY PERIOD!" Screamed Amu.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR PERIOD?!" gasped Utau.

"…Out of EVERYTHING I just said.. that's the one you picked out?"

"Well.. it's not every day you hear someone randomly go.. "I'M ON MY PERIOD".

"IT WASN'T RANDOM!"

"STOP PMSING."

"IM NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Kukai.

Utau and Amu glared at Kukai.

"Look, both of you NEED to shut the fuck up. We have two of our closest friends IN the hospital.. with one being in critical condition and the other having catnip withdrawal, so I suggest we ALL SHUT UP, and move along."

"Wait.. IKUTO'S OKAY?!"

"Duh." Said Utau.

"But…Tadase.."

"I'm sorry." Murmured Kukai.

"Anyway..let's go Utau, Amu, Ya- what the fuck? Yaya?"

Yaya was playing with her "duckies" in a "childish" way.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE?!" gasped Amu

"What? I wanted to try this for a LONG time."

"And you pick now to make a bloody mess?"

"Well…no."

"Let's go. Seriously." Said an annoyed Utau, pulling Amu with her.

_With Ikuto. At the hospital_

"DAMMIT. I NEED CATNIP."

"I'm…sorry sir. Pets aren't allowed here.." said the nurse, checking up on Ikuto.

"But.. I'M THE CAT."

"Sure…you are.."

The nurse stepped back slowly, as if he was to rape her.. and called out the door something like "you gave him too much ecstasy."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M NOT HIGH… and doesn't that make you horny?" yelled Ikuto.

The nurse came up to him, and pushed him down so he was laying down.

"Sir, you mustn't strain yourself…"

"Oh and WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU MIGHT GET HORNY?!"

"Well, then why don't you give me something like MORPHINE SO IM NOT SO DAMN HORNY. And besides, if you were hot, my boner would be up by now."

The nurse scoffed and walked away.

"Bitch.." whispered Ikuto.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked in.

"Ikuto….Tukiyomay?"

"Its Tsukiyomi.."

"Alright, Mr. Tukayomi.

"Whatever floats your boat…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Sounds like you request Morphine in place of ecstasy?"

"…I know that nurse was hitting on me…"

"Yeah… it was Morphine."

"I realize that. I've used ecstasy before, I know how it feels."

The doctor was taken back by that and soon asked if Ikuto had a criminal record.

"I'M NOT A RAPIST."

"Its okay. We…are HERE…to…H-E-L-P you."

"Why did you say it all slow.. and I can SPELL HELP."

"You're a much smarter lad. Mr. Tukiyoma."

"ITS TSUKIYOMI!?"

"Not what the clipboard says.."

Ikuto took the clipboard and quickly scanned through it.

"It says Ikuta Tukiyoma… not Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"I KNEW IT. You don't seem to be a mentally challenged 8-year-old girl with an abusive boyfriend, adoptive parents, and infected crotch."

"…"

The doctor gave him a smile and walked out.

"…HOW COULD I BE MISTAKENED FOR THAT?!"

Ikuto was even more pissed than before.. he needed a certain someone to calm him down.. but… where was she?

_Amu._

"And who are you here to visit?" asked the nurse at the front desk.

"We're here to see Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Ahh.. yes, right that way. Turn left after the 4th door. He's room 33."

"Thank you." Said Utau.

"I'm actually here to see Tadase Hotori."

"I'm terribly sorry but…I'm afraid he's in critical condition. No visits allowed."

"Please ma'am… I'm super gentle.. he's all I have…please?"

The nurse gave Amu a gentle smile and waved her to the hallway.

"Take the elevator to the 3rd floor. And his room is 109. Here's a pass. You should be able to get through without trouble."

"Thank you." Said Amu, taking the directions and pass.

Utau was questioning Amu's denial of visiting Ikuto, but didn't bother to ask.

"I'll see you later Utau." Said Amu, catching the elevator.

In the elevator, there were three kids with no hair, and one had an iv attached to him. Another kid was in a wheelchair, asleep. Looking at the kids was freaking Amu out… she'd never seen something quite like this… She was suddenly afraid of seeing her Tadase.

_Ding_

Amu quickly ran out of the elevator and found room 109. She walked in and could smell that awful scent of hospital and medicine.

She walked deeper into the room, and finally saw him.

"TADASE?!"

She ran to his bedside and looked at his peaceful, sleeping face.

"Oh my-"

"Excuse me? You shouldn't be here."

"I have a pass."

Amu handed the doctor the pass.

"Alright. Don't move him too much. He's in a coma and his wounds are very serious."

Amu was in shock.

"C-Coma?" she barely whispered.

"I'm afraid so. On the way to the ambulance, he was awakened. But, he did say something… and he seemed serious about it."

"W-What did…he say?" asked Amu

_With Utau_

Utau walked into Ikuto's room excitedly.

"You'll NEVER believe who ripped my dr-"

Utau's eyes widened, and she screamed.

"What…IS THAT THING?!" shrieked Yaya as well.

"OH MY GOD. IKUTO! I'M SO SORRY THIS HAPPENED TO YOU. YOU LOST YOUR BALLS TOO!?"

The same nurse from the front desk came up from behind Utau.

"I believe I gave you the wrong person. This is Ikuta Tukiyoma. She is a dyslexic, bipolar, obese, 8 year old girl with adoptive parents, abusive pedefile boyfriend, and infected crotch."

"I..have never heard.. of someone with so many… ISSUES?!"

"I have. Go to room 673… you'd be shocked."

"I'll pass…"

"I said that too.. before I was forced to.."

"I don't wanna know…"

"I thought so."

"Let's go tell Amu of our AMAZING discovery.. then get her to go to Ikuto."

"Wow Utau. You must be hyped up…"

"I AM!"

"I love it when you're like this.." Kukai leaned in for a kiss, but Utau slapped him.

"NO PDA."

"God."

Utau ran out of the room, trotting along with her ripped dress… and thong showing, which made Kukai faint…literally.

_Back With Amu_

"What…did he say?" asked Amu.

"He said "Amu. There is no greater happiness than having you, and no greater bliss than sharing this life with you. If I had one breath to spare, if I had just one moment to live, I would be spending it with you."

Amu was crying. She had never cried this much in her life. It took a poem for her to realize.

She leaned over Tadase's bedside and gently kissed his cheek.

"I'd spend that last breath…saving you. I love you."

The doctor smiled at her.

"That was sweet." Was all he said.

**Jess: haha. Cliffy. xD OMG. I saw nightmare on elm street…**

**Michaela: lexi cut off your arm circulation.. blah blah blah..**

**Ikuto: I LOVE THAT SONG. I DON'T REALLY CARE WHERE YOU LIVE AT JUST SHOW ME WHERE YOUR DICKS AT!**

**Jess: OH! You can't look below. Cause you have a crotch! :D**

**Ikuto: NO I DON'T.**

**Jess: not what your girlfriend Ikuta Tukayoma said.**

**Ikuto: oh god.. I never knew that was possible. An infected crotch.**

**Jess: well… you kinda have one..**

**Ikuto: NUH UH! IM HEALTHY.**

**Yoru: buhh.. ikuto~nya… last week, they had to neuter you since you were so bad…**

**Michaela: PWN. XD**

**Ikuto: keh.**

**Amu: I have an infected crotch too! :D jk. REVIEWWWWWWW!?**


End file.
